Petals Rain
by soraironoame
Summary: All Aizen Sousuke wanted to do was to retain the sanity of his love, when he ends up losing his way, ends up being the enemy of Soul Society, ends up being the King of Las Noches, and ends up insane himself. - An Aizen x OC, slight Ukitake x OC story.
1. Chapter 1: The Sky Coloured Rain

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own here is my OC Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I've been reading many Aizen themed fanfiction, but each one of them never fails to be about Aizen capturing a female to his kingdom and torturing people. I thought it would be great to twist that a little and not make Aizen so evil as if he started planning it ever since he was born. Although Kubo Tite seems to be doing that. Ha-ha!

English is not my first language so, I'm not anywhere near good when I'm writing with it. I still do my grammar and spelling check many times before posting, but I believe they will still be full of mistakes. Please pardon that. And I'm in the middle of an important project, so while I wish to get my idea of this story out, I can't fully concentrate on planning it too well.

I hope you'll enjoy this. Do rate and review so I'll be able to know where I did well or where I need improvements. Thanks!

* * *

I'll first introduce you to Sakamoto Chiaki, the main character in this story. Her intro is split into different parts, so you could read where you are interested, or skip into the main story altogether.

**Name:** Sakamoto Chiaki (坂本血秋)

Sakamoto Chiaki is a young lady with dark red hair. Born into the minor noble family of the Sakamoto, red haired Chiaki has been labeled as the cursed one since birth. Her mother died due to huge loss of blood when giving birth to her, and on top of that, her red hair is not a thing that should occur in the Sakamoto family. A cursed child, born in the gloomy, depressing season of autumn, to kill and to create bloodshed. That is how she was labeled since young. Raised restricted in the family without much freedom, Chiaki, with the help of her senior Ukitake Juushirou made up her mind to change her life by joining the Spiritual Arts Academy.

**Zanpakutou:** Ninjouhime (刃傷姫) – Princess of Bloodshed

**Release command:** Shimiru, Ninjouhime (染みる、刃傷姫) – Stain, Princess of Bloodshed

_A common understanding is to stain, but "Shimiru" could also mean to pierce, or simply to sting or infect a wound much further. Ninjouhime appears to be a normal silver katana except with a blood red core on the blade. Its hilt is a mixture of red and black diagonal stripes and has rings of circles as the guard, much like a ripple. Protecting the sword when in unreleased form is a normal red sheath._

_Upon released, Ninjouhime does not undergo much changes in size or shape, but the blood red core of its blade glows as if it is angry. When swing against opponent, red colored spiritual energy is sent against the opponent upon its owner command. This form of energy sent out resembles Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. Special spiritual energy can be released upon request by its owner. In this form, instead of cutting, this special spiritual energy of Ninjouhime stains the opponent like blood and slowly dissolves anything that comes in contact._

**Abilities summary:** Kidou master (able to cast high level Kidou without incantation), Shunpo specialist (high speed), but only has medium level of swordsmanship due to her preference to use Kidou.

**Role:** Current Head of Kidou Department in the Spiritual Arts Academy. Also act as a Kidou Instructor in the academy.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Petals rain.**

The sky-colored rain,

fresh from the sky.

The full bloom flower,

fresh in early Spring.

They are so far yet so near.

But they are not true, even if they are so beautiful.

Hence it is alright to gently close your eyes and sleep,

because you are not going to miss anything.

**Chapter 1 – The sky-colored rain.**

Cries of many tiny hollows pierce through the tense atmosphere surrounding the barren field in a split second and ended. As the giant black box made up of strong energy disperses, students gasp at the sight of the hollows they had a hard time dealing with whole afternoon, died within just a four words command. "Hadou Ninety, Black Coffin." Everything went quiet, except for the sound of raindrops hitting the trees and ground.

Raindrops that falls directly from the sky. Raindrops that look like they are blue, just like the sky.

And then there were the rattling sound of the cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Light pink petals flying around due to the large pressure the spell caused.

Cherry blossoms. Petals rain of the Somei Yoshino. It is already mid-Spring.

Chiaki sigh as she peels her gaze off the flying petals. "For the sake of God, even though that position is currently vacant as proclaimed the betrayer I heard, could you guys please try harder instead of getting your ass kicked?" Chiaki wipes a bunch of drenched hair away from her face and look at her students, wounded and sprawled all over the field. Chiaki loves the rain. That she had to admit. But not when there is mud splashing around and hollows squeaking away. Why does the real world's mud feel so… clingy and disgusting? Aren't all mud the same? And there was someone watching them. Who, she's not sure. But Chiaki knows that someone is watching them.

Or just, her.

All she wants now is to get in the bath and have her dinner.

She turns and prepares to leave. "Get up and let's head back to get those wounds treated guys. They aren't gonna get better in the rain. C'mon c'mon c'mon! Don't be such slowpokes."

"Sa-Sakamoto Sensei! Thank you for your help!" some students ran and catch up with her, thanking Chiaki for saving their lives.

"It's nothing, really. I just wanted to save the trouble of typing fourteen casualties report yannoe."

"I-I.. see… B-But.."

"Hah! Just jokin'!" Chiaki says as she smacks one of the student's head, "Let's go! The gate has been opened and Shunpo test starts now! Last to reach the Fourth Division barracks will clean everyone's uniform!"

With that, Chiaki sped off back to Soul Society with her high speed Shunpo, leaving the students stunned. "Sa-Sakamoto Sensei! Wait up!", some students regained their senses and sped off after their red-headed teacher.

"Argh, she and her impromptu exercises."

"Like we needed that bitch to help us, really"

"And moreover she used such dirty tricks! Hadou Ninety! Isn't that the favorite of the traitor… Aizen?"

* * *

As expected, Chiaki arrive at the Fourth barracks first. Much, much earlier than the students could be.

The infirmary of the Fourth Division, how she dreaded this place. As if she hadn't stayed here long enough. The smell, the look, the people, the sound, the atmosphere. Everything here just gives her the creeps, as well as an unwanted sadness and memory she prays to get rid of quickly.

As she enters further into the infirmary sector, a figure dressed up with a straw hat and pink, loud Haori spotted and approached her. "Yo! Aki-chan, whatcha doing at the Fourth barracks? And although you do look sexy being in a wet uniform…"

"Sorry dude but I'm busy he-", Chiaki turn towards the voice and paused when she realized who it belongs to. "Oh Kyouraku-taichou! Good afternoon! My students got wounded in a minor battlefield training in the real world, so I told them to get themselves treated here."

"I see… but really, the poor students are wounded and you make them get here by themselves? How cruel!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kyouraku-taichou," Chiaki laughs, "Anyway, why are you here though? Sick from too much _sake_?"

"As if I'll ever be sick of that Godly liquid!" Kyouraku says as he pulls out a small bottle of said drink out of his sleeves and slightly swings it from side to side, "Ukitake is here for his routine check-up, I'm just following around, anything is better than staying in the office and drowning in paperwork."

"That!" Chiaki raise a finger and points at the captain, "I approve!" she laughs again.

Kyouraku Shunsui is probably the best person she could talk comfortably and openly to amongst the high ranks of Gotei 13. And the few people she allows to call her by the nickname Aki. Another being Kyouraku's best friend, Ukitake Juushirou, Chiaki nods lightly in approval to the image of that tall, pale, white hair yet always kind figure in her mind. They are probably the two people Chiaki respects the most in Soul Society, even though Chiaki has decided that they too, need not know of the truth 150 years ago, especially the frail Ukitake.

Right on time, said tall figure approaches the pair. "Aki, you should dry yourself before you catch a cold! And Kyouraku! Stop staring at her drenched clothes and stop teaching potential captains the wrong things!"

"It's okay Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou was just joking... I hope." She looks at Kyouraku and flashes a knowing smile. "And please, I really do not deserve the title of potential captain candidate."

"Why of course you are Aki-chan! You have what it takes to become a good captain, everybody knows it."

"I agree with Kyouraku on this, Aki. Though I prefer that you would allow yourself to recuperate further to avoid straining your body too much. But please, give the offer another chance."

"_Maa_ Taichou! How are you feeling anyway", Chiaki tries to change the subject.

"Aki…", Ukitake looks at Chiaki, this time in a serious manner.

Just then, a group of students rushes in, searching for a familiar red-headed lady.

"Se-Sensei! Sa-Sakamoto Sensei! We-We're here!", the students stumble forward, out of breath.

"My, my, you guys, such a short distance and you guys are already in this pitiful state. Now where are your manners, stand straight and greet Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou!"

At the mention of the captains' names, the students look up; shock, as they quickly bow down. "Good afternoon Ukitake-taichou! Kyouraku-taichou!"

"Yo!", Kyouraku reply, as he tilt his straw hat slightly.

"Good afternoon guys, well done for your training. I guess we'll take our leave now, work hard and good luck from now on!", Ukitake smile, as some of the girls blush, while the guys look up at him with admiring eyes.

"Thank you Taichou!", the students bow again.

"I'll see you around Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou.", Chiaki bow down slightly as well. "Let's go guys! Enough of the admiring." Chiaki clap her hands to catch her students' attention, "By the way, who was last?"

* * *

Dark.

Cold.

Colorless.

A typical fine weather you'll find in Hueco Mundo.

If only it would rain…

Aizen Sousuke is away from his throne in Las Noches. Sitting around and bossing people too much isn't doing him and his body any good. Holding onto his dear Zanpakutou, he wonders if Kyouka Suigetsu is deceiving him as well. Because he must admit that his plans are working too well and too smoothly.

…Or maybe not.

At least not completely, as Ulquiorra Cifer approaches him and whisper him a message. A message shocking enough to make Aizen Sousuke eyes wide for a split second.

"I see Ulquiorra." Aizen sheaths Kyouka Suigetsu and smile. "Thank you for your hard work. I guess I'll need to head back to Las Noches and inform Syazel that one of his … medical prescriptions has failed on me."

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this. Do rate and review so I'll be able to know where I did well or where I need improvements. That includes alighment etc. This is my very first time afterall, I've yet to get the hang of this site. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Full Bloom Flower

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Hello! If you see this that means you chose to read my work. Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy it! Do review to tell me about your opinions! I think I'm making huge mistakes with my tenses and grammar. I can never perfect them somehow. (T_T) And I still can't get the hang of this site. XD

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The full bloom flower.**

Back in her cozy room, Chiaki had her shower and decide to head out for dinner. She has been crazy over food ever since her legs could move around again, like she was deprived of it for centuries.

No. She indeed was deprived, and yes for centuries, she correct herself. "Liquids are not food! Liquids through my nostrils are definitely not food!"

"How bout' this version of liquid?"

"Ah?!" Chiaki came to a stop when a bottle of sake (Japanese wine) appeared in front of her. "O-sake? Oh hi there, excuse me but… Oh!"

'_Lieutenant of Squad 10'_, Chiaki guess by her uniform and her badge. But who this strawberry blonde is, she has no clue. She did heard some rumors about the new, or at least new to her, Squad 10 captain, that he is a prodigy who wields a strong ice-type zanpakutou. And that her lieutenant is impossible not to be known.

"Hee! I guess you're the Sakamoto I heard about? The name's Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku!", Rangiku gave Chiaki a wink.

'_The Sakamoto?_' Chiaki raises an eyebrow. '_Please don't give me some Sakamoto stereotype shit_, _even though I did that to my Dad'_. If it's not for pleasantries, Chiaki would have rolled her eyes till they go blind. Instead she carried on with the conversation. "Matsumoto Rangiku? So you're the lieutenant of Squad 10?"

"Uh-huh! Have you met my captain? That grumpy kid? I bet his white hair comes from him being soooo grumpy all the time."

"Grumpy? Ah… Not yet. But I did heard that he's a prodigy. So he has… white hair?", Chiaki frown with concern, as Ukitake comes into her mind.

"Yeah white! It's cool but I think your hair color is even better! It's like Renji's! No, yours' sexier!"

"Ren-who? Wa-wait." Chiaki is getting a little information overload. "Erm, I don't know all the new people in all the 13 Squads yet, so I can't really follow up with your speech. Well I…"

"New? Who's new? _Maa_ whatever but it's okay really! You look like a very nice person! We'll get along! And then we can talk over sake!"

"Eh? Thank you for your invitation bu-"

"You're welcome! Then let's go!" Rangiku grabs Chiaki and drag her towards the nearest bar.

"Mat-Matsumoto-san!"

* * *

The next day when Chiaki wakes up, she wants to grab the nearest available item and smash it against her head.

'_My god! My head's hurting like… and must the sun be this warm?!_'

"Go-good morning Sakamoto-Sensei! I.. Er… You… Well…"

'_And who is this idiot yapping non-stop… Maybe I should smash something on his head instead.'_

While her eyes and forehead are still covered by a cold, damp towel which she must admit is helping with her headache, Chiaki reaches around to grab for something.

"Sa-Sakamoto Sen-?!"

She found something and tugs hard at it. '_There it is!_'

"Ku-ah!"

"Hm?" Chiaki removes the towel and open her eyes as she felt something heavy slams against the floor beside her futon. "Oh hello there…" she looks at the male blonde whose face is flat against the tatami mat and look as if he wants to cry, "Who are you?"

"Squad 3 Lieutenant," Kira sits up right and tidy himself, "Kira Izuru! Well! Both you and Matsumoto-san got too drunk yesterday to walk, so we brought you guys back."

"Uh-huh…"

"Bu-but we don't know which block of the teachers dorm you stay in so we decide to bring you over to my squad since… they think I'm better at taking care of others but… well as you can see, I'm not. So…" Kira's face turns from embarrassed to a guilty expression.

Chiaki stares at this interesting blonde right in front of her. '_Kira Izuru?_', then went on to stare at the cold towel that she now have in her hand. "Oh... I see."

'_Squad 3? So his captain is one of the captains who joined Aizen? No wonder this kid look… crushed._'

"Are you alright Sensei? You look confused and a little troubled. Can I get you anything? Water? Food?"

"Oh! No, no it's alright" Chiaki tries to get up, though a little wobbly "and I should get going too. I think… I have classes to teach?" Chiaki shrugs, "I think."

"I see." Kira stands up with Chiaki.

"I shouldn't be disturbing you too. You have your own duties to take care of right? Things are tough now but I'm sure you're learning many things you couldn't before." Chiaki smiles at Kira, who now just stare at her, confused.

"Thanks for taking care of me! Kira-kun! Good luck!"

* * *

Back in her room again, Chiaki took a shower to rid her grogginess and is now eating some snacks to neutralize her over-acidic stomach. She doesn't have classes to teach until the afternoon, so she decides that she should pay the library a visit after breakfast.

She knows that her body is adapting and getting better. But the talk with Matsumoto yesterday made her think more. It made her realize how dangerous it is that she's missing out 150 years worth of information.

So Kuchiki Ginrei-dono gave his position to his grandson? And he adopted a sister who was from Rukongai? How could that be possible in the Kuchiki family?

Zaraki Kenpachi killed the previous Kenpachi?

Where are her friends?

Where is Shinji? Where is Kensei?

Urahara? Yoruichi? Or Tessai-Sensei?

And the younger ones like Hiyori? Lisa?

Ukitake and Kyouraku never did answer her questions when they were raised after she woke up, claiming that they just disappeared. But that's not possible!

Hollows with Shinigami powers? That's… ridiculous.

What are the betrayers planning?

And why…?

Why did Aizen Sousuke even betray the whole of Soul Society?

At the thought of Aizen Sousuke, Chiaki's face darkens and she tightens her fist.

'…_How… could he. _'

Defeating that person is not impossible. Chiaki knows Aizen Sousuke too, have his weakness. But to have the chance to, she needs to be of high-ranked, Chiaki realize. Staying as an instructor won't help at all. She would just look like a hermit crab forever. She would not be sent to war if she stayed as an instructor, and nothing would be accomplished. And more of her friends might get killed.

While Chiaki is still deep in thoughts, a hell butterfly came into view and flutters around her. "Hm?"

Chiaki raises a finger to allow the butterfly land so it could carry on with its job. "Sakamoto Chiaki. Your presence is requested at Yamamoto Soutaichou's office. He would like to have a word with you." With that, the butterfly flutters away.

Chiaki sighs and stand up. There goes her half-day break.

"Have a word? I doubt it's that simple."

* * *

"This is Sakamoto Chiaki, here to report to Yamamoto Soutaichou as requested."

The huge door opens and Chiaki walks in. There's nothing to be afraid of. One could say that Sakamoto Chiaki has no fear anymore. Not even towards death.

"Looks like you're doing well, Sakamoto-Sensei. And that is very punctual of you." The old, coarse voice of Yamamoto echoes in the empty, and to Chiaki, unnecessarily huge office.

"I take that as a compliment, Yamamoto Soutaichou.", Chiaki bows slightly, "May I help you?"

Yamamoto frowns slightly at her question, "I see you're still the same old you."

"Well of course I am. Why would I change?"

"You were really stubborn back then, and you're still now. I had no choice but to restrict your actions back in the old days. If you had behaved, then that mishap in Maggots Nest would not have happened."

"Mishap?" Chiaki raises a brow. She wouldn't underestimate that incident using such a light word. But then again, right now nobody, except her in Soul Society truly knows what happened. "I suppose you did not ask me here to remind me how youthful and energetic I was 200 years ago, Yamamoto Soutaichou. May I help you? If not then I shall take my leave and not disrupt your work."

"You should very well know you could."

It is right then that Chiaki remembers the offer made to her a few weeks before, the offer that she now realize will help her in achieving her goal: Picking up Squad 5 and become their new captain.

Why Squad 5?

It is the squad with many members who excel in Kidou.

It is the squad which she was once closely related to, and knew it well like the back of her hands.

But it is also the squad who was led, fooled, and then betrayed by Aizen Sousuke.

Led.

Fooled.

Betrayed.

Is Yamamoto putting her in-charge of Squad 5 because they are equally foolish to be fooled by the same man?

Chiaki's fist tightens once again at the thought of Aizen Sousuke.

"It is my bad that I should have offered it to you 200 years before." Yamamoto continues, "But pressure from the Central 46 wouldn't allow that to happen."

"…I understand."

"Yes, you do now. But you did not back then. You hated how Soul Society worked didn't you? Many do, and then decide to just hate it forever but never tried to open their hearts and try understanding."

"Understanding? More like forced to agree."

"Nobody could force you to do anything. Everything happens for a reason, wasn't that one of your favorite quote? You said it just depends on a person's mindset and circumstances."

Happened for a reason? Yes, maybe she did believed in it that back then. But not anymore when the incident 150 years ago happened. Did she deserve that? To be treated that way?

Silence surrounds the two of them as Chiaki did not reply but just hung her head low. Yamamoto didn't speak and allow Chiaki to crystallize her thoughts.

"So, I'll ask you again Sakamoto-Sensei." Yamamoto finally spoke again after a few minutes, "Do you accept the position of becoming Captain of Squad 5 and lead them to a brighter future?"

'_Brighter future?_' Cheesy, Chiaki thought. But it is true. The Squad 5 needs someone to lead them towards light now.

Chiaki raises her head after some time and looks up at the old yet powerful figure. She has decided that she does not want to wither and die.

She wants to bloom once again. Like a flower that survived a long winter.

She grins.

"Is my pay negotiable? If it is then count me in."

* * *

Although no ratings or reviews up till now but I'll continue to work hard. I hope you had enjoyed this. Do rate and review so I'll be able to know where I did well or where I need improvements. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: They are so far yet so near

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Received my first review the day before! Thank you Starlite-Angel24! And good thing you pointed out my mistake, I'll never notice it if you didn't point it out. And also sweetpinkcaramel for adding Petals Rain to your favourite. :D

This chapter is full of dialogues. Shows how incompetent I am at writing. XD But still, hope you guys enjoy!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single infverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – They are so far yet so near.**

She did it.

She accepted the offer.

What had she done to herself?

Chiaki's stomach feels like crap now. It feels like there are hell butterflies in it and they are dying to get out. Now laying on the grass field in the staff-only training ground, she thought about a lot.

'_Aizen Sousuke would be so amused that among the bazillions Shinigami we have in Soul Society, it just had to be me, Sakamoto Chiaki, who takes over his job_.'

'_Wait, __**takes**__**over him**__?! Me?! Wiping Aizen's ass after he create all this shit?!_'

'And then Unohana-taichou said that the lieutenant of Squad 5 is in a poor condition ever since Aizen's gone. Great. I'm no counselor!'

"Urgaaahhh! What had I done what had I done Sakamoto Chiaki what shit had you brought yourself into why oh why what had I done what had I done among 3, 5 and 9 you just had to take up 5 why oh why-!" with her eyes shut tight, Chiaki grumbles non-stop and roll around the field. If she could, she would dig a hole right there and hide in it forever.

"Hey! Are you alright? You okay?"

Chiaki stops her rolling and grumbling, face still in the grass. "What?! Urghhh! I'm not alright! But you won't understand! …Whoever you are."

"Aki? Don't hide your face in the grass, it's germy, you will get sick. Are you okay?"

"Who gave you permission to "_**Aki**_" me?!"

'_WAIT. Did this person Aki me?! …U-Ukitake-Taichou?!_'. She stands up immediately and tidies her attire, bowing low and apologizes sincerely. "I am so sorry Taichou! I didn't know it was you! I am really sorry for being rude!"

'_Oh God things just couldn't get any worse could they. This is so embarrassing! What was I thinking? Rolling on the ground like a worm? Urgaaaahhhh!_'

"It's okay really, Aki. But are you alright? You don't look well." Ukitake steps nearer and place a hand on Chiaki's forehead. "I was so scared when I saw you on the ground. I thought you were in pain. Rolling around and kicking."

"I-I'm alright!" Chiaki said, shock at the sudden action of Ukitake's yet embarrassed at being seen in such a pathetic state, "I'm perfectly fine Taichou!"

"You sure?" Ukitake removes his hand from her forehead and picks a few blade of grass out of Chiaki's red hair. "That's good to hear! You need to take better care of yourself. I wish you would have rested more before you started teaching again."

"I'm sorry to worry you Taichou, I'll try to take things slower …oh no I can't! I doubt I'll have time to rest next week onwards. Heh." Chiaki smile sheepishly, hand scratching the back of her head.

"Why? I thought field-training was scheduled to end this week?"

"So Soutaichou have not told you guys about it?"

"About… what?"

"Well…" Chiaki feels a lump in her throat, she doesn't want to admit it, but she will have to face it. "I accepted the offer of being Squad 5's captain…"

* * *

Aizen Sousuke is walking towards the science lab situated in his kingdom. Behind him, a sad-looking black-haired Espada Ulquiorra Cifer at his left, and in contrast, the ever happy-looking silver-haired Ichimaru Gin at his right.

"So ya wanna kick poor Szayel's ass out Aizen-taichou?"

"Is that why you're tagging along? Sorry to disappoint then, why would I do that Gin? He is after all the first few arrancars who became my allies even before I took down Barragan."

"Hm… Ya sure ya din' sneak back ta Soul Society and kiss da sleeping beauty on er' cheeks Aizen-taichou?"

"Impossible, Gin" Aizen chuckles. "If I did, she would stab me in the eye with anything within her reach, I believe."

"Then how did she wake up? Did ya do it Ulquiorra? Kiss Aki-_neechan_ on er' lips while Aizen-Taichou's not lookin'?"

(Neechan is a more affectionate or cuter variation of Anee, or Oneesan, which means elder sister.)

"No Ichimaru-sama." replies Ulquiorra, in his usual cold manner.

"Ah look at him Aizen-taichou! Ya no fun at all Ulquiorra, so serious all da time."

"Now now you need to tease less Gin." Aizen shush the silver fox, "By the way Ulquiorra, I assume you met her in the real world?"

"Yes I did Aizen-sama."

"Are flowers blooming there? Cherry blossoms, especially. I believe it is that time of the season now."

"Cherry blossoms? If you are referring to the small, white colored flowers that grow on the trees, yes they are Aizen-sama."

"White colored?" Aizen chuckles again. "Yes those are the ones. But they are not white. They are just very lightly colored in pink. Those are called Somei Yoshino. Deceiving, aren't they? Pretending to be pure. But they are also said to be the most elegant looking specie of cherry blossoms among all."

"And da absolute favorite of Aki-_neechan_. Aizen-taichou has lotsa those planted in his office's backyard."

"Ah yes I did. All I wanted to do was to beautiful the environment and to… please her. While you on the other hand planted a handful of persimmons." Aizen chuckles yet again as he recalls the Squad 3 court yard, and Kira Izuru's face when he was forced to eat the persimmons.

"At least persimmons are tasty!" Gin's face brightens, if possible, to an even more cheerful state at the mention of his favorite food. "Cherry blossoms only look good in da Spring! On top of dat Somei Yoshino withers in a weeks' time!"

"True. But to Kira-kun those aren't edible at all. You just have to frighten that weak, poor child all the time."

They stop at a large white door. Ulquiorra stepping forward and pushing it open for his lord to step in.

"Now now Szayel, what have you got to say about it?" Aizen ask in his deep, gentle voice as soon as he enters the scientist's lab. Like a father who is about to reprimand his child.

"Aizen-sama! What an honor to have you visit my humble lab."

"Humble? You mean I gave you too little?" Aizen sits down at the couch which he assumes to be Szayel's, but not like he actually cares. He slides his palm along the armrest and continues, "This is my territory after all you know Szayel. I do own everything here now. Maybe even your life. Which I believe is the actual humble thing."

"Why yes Aizen-sama, of course I do understand that." Szayel played along with Aizen's sarcasm, not like he had a choice. "But regarding your question prior that, I'm afraid I missed something that I should be aware of?" The pink-haired Espada pushes his glasses.

"Well, since I only heard it in words, maybe we could see it in images this time. What do you say Ulquiorra?"

"Sure Aizen-sama."

The black-haired Espada steps forward, crushing his eye as they soon become dust. Aizen closes his eyes and prepares to enjoy meeting his old friend. The recollection of what Ulquiorra observed in the real world replays in front of the other three in the lab, making each of them wear a different expression.

Gin seems to be having a fun time watching students getting thrashed by the weak hollows in the rain. Pathetic, he thought. And then he was so amazed at Chiaki's power and personality. When he was still in Soul Society, Aizen would bring him to visit Chiaki in bed. At first he thought it was really silly and boring to visit a woman who is sleeping forever. But then he soon got used to it and will even volunteer to visit Chiaki when Aizen is held by his duties.

On the other hand, Aizen was wearing a peaceful expression. Rain, flowers, and… her, looking healthy, powerful and still the way she was. There she is, so far yet so near. So near yet so far. '_Soon_', he thought, '_soon we will be back to how we were Aki._'

Then there was poor Szayel, horrified at a moving Sakamoto Chiaki. Every little action Chiaki did or word she spoke was like needle pricking at him. '_That bitch, she is supposed to be half-dead in bed!_'

As the images come to an end, Szayel is still trying to find an explanation. Not like there was one to begin with, actually.

"Well, what do you think Szayel?"

"I apologize for this Aizen-sama, but I have no clue how this happened. I will try to put her to slee-"

"No it's okay Szayel, save the trouble." Aizen cut off Szayel and rise from the couch. "Things are progressing for us so I guess I'll just move more plans forward and do some dove tailing while we wait." Aizen flashes his warm yet terrifying smile. "We shall take our leave now. Excuse us for disturbing your research."

"N-No it's not a problem Aizen-sama, anytime you need my help, I'll be at your service!" Szayel walk the three of them towards the door.

"Help?" Aizen chuckles yet again. "That's the very last thing I'll ever need Szayel, especially from you. One thing though, that you could research on if you're that desperate to please me. See if you could get cherry blossoms to grow here."

"Or persimmons!" Gin adds on. The two of them walk out of the lab and Ulquiorra follows, shutting the door behind him, leaving Szayel standing in his lab alone, staring at the door, body drenched with cold sweat.

* * *

"You, WHAT?!" Ukitake's face brightens up upon hearing the news from Chiaki's own mouth, he wanted to follow up but end up bending down suddenly and going into a coughing fit due to his excitement.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Chiaki quickly steps forward and sooth his tall back with her palm, "Calm down!"

"I-I'm go-good. Fi-fine!" he swallows a lump down his throat, "Just t-too happy! Why the sudden change of mind though?"

The two settle down on the grass and stare at the sunset that is dyeing the whole field orange. Chiaki pulls her kneels toward her and hugs onto them.

"I feel that he is coming soon."

"You mean…"

"Sousuke. Even though the Sousuke I knew before wasn't the real Aizen Sousuke, but I believe I still understand part of him more than he understands himself. So I know he would come after me, since I'm not dead..." _Not dead like he wanted me to be,_ Chiaki thought to herself and smiles bitterly. "Now that I'm a Taichou, I'll be send to the war right?"

"I don't know Aki." Ukitake frowns at the thought of Chiaki being at the battle. "It is possible but you can't be sure. Are you ready to face him?"

"Well, I'll need to, at one point in my life."

"That's true."

"Now that I'm with a rank, I can protect what is left of me. My memories. My loved ones. My friends, new and old."

"Old? Literally? Me? Oh man even Aki you're starting to say I'm old."

"Well, old yet attractive?" Chiaki chuckles, "My students always go gaga at the sight of you."

"Tha-that's good to know." Ukitake jokingly nods in approval with a slight blush on his pale face, "You should be proud you have a friend like that."

"You know you mean much more than just a friend to me, Ukitake-taichou."

"…Really?"

"Of course, both you and Kyouraku-taichou."

"Oh. I… see."

The two went silent for a few moments.

"Ukitake-taichou…", Chiaki finally spoke.

"Yes Aki?"

"I'm… nervous." Chiaki rest her forehead on her arms that were hugging her kneels. "What if I can't do it? What if the whole squad does not approve of my presence? What if… What if…"

Ukitake buries a few of his fingers into the red hair of his friend and sooth her head. "It will be okay, Aki. Who do you want them to approve of if their leader doesn't approve herself to begin with, right?"

"Hopefully…"

"Who gave you the permission to "_**hopefully**_" me?!"

Aki raise her head at the remarks, confused.

"Where's the spirit you have when you teach your students?", Ukitake stands up. "Come on! Say, _I can do it_!"

Aki raises her eyebrow. "U-Ukitake-taichou?"

"Come on!" Ukitake drags Aki onto her feet. "You can do it right?"

"I can do it……!", Chiaki replies in a tone filled with some doubts and confusion at the white haired captain's sudden change of attitude.

"That's the spirit! Now when's the ceremony?"

Chiaki chokes at the question. "The day after, I think?"

"You think?! Ah never mind! No matter what I'll be there! I need to get back to my squad now. You better go get some rest too! See you tomorrow, Sakamoto-taichou!"

"_Mou_… Ukitake-taichou! Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Ukitake-taichou too."

"Whatever! You rest well too! And…"

"Hm?" Ukitake turns to look at Chiaki.

"Thank you... Juushirou-dono."

* * *

**  
End of chapter.**

I think I'm creating too much love between Ukitake-sama and Chiaki. But I can't help it! Ukitake is that nice of a person. XD

I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Meanwhile if you have any suggestion do tell me in the review section! Matte masu yo!


	4. Chapter 4: Yet beauties are never true

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thanks Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX! For adding me as favorite!

I'm sorry if I made Hinamori too un-cute in this chapter. But I believe she had a time when she was in a huge denial about Aizen's betrayal. I like her though, so don't worry, no hate going on in here.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Because they can't be true, even if they are so beautiful.**

"Gin.", Aizen calls out. His eyes were closed and he was sitting on his throne in the huge meeting room.

"Yeah Aizen-taichou?"

"You had been following me around the whole day. How long do you plan to do that? You don't usually do that."

"Jus' curious."

"About?" Aizen opens his eyes and rest his head on his first, elbows on armrest.

"Bout' whatcha gonna do, ta Aki-_neechan_. Will you go pick her up?"

"You want to meet her so badly?"

"Ya bet. She looks nice and fun. No wonder ya so fond of er' Aizen-taichou."

Aizen chuckles. "She is, Gin. She is. Nice. Yet wild and fun. She is also strong. And very… beautiful."

"Thought ya didn't believe in beautiful things, saying they aren't real?"

"That is beyond my understanding too, Gin. But don't worry, we'll meet her as soon as possible. It won't be hard."

* * *

Chiaki enters her new office. Her new job starts only next week, but was told to familiarize with the place and people. She was told to wait for her new uniform to be delivered while she has her meeting her lieutenant.

As she slide the door open and the scent of the room hits her nostrils, she started feeling nausea. Not like it was awful, it's the scent of Spring, a rather nice scent, something awfully familiar. Just that this familiarity is something she wished she could forget.

Today she would be meeting her lieutenant the first time. She is nervous, nervous that this girl, Hinamori Momo, would not accept her presence. Nervous that Hinamori would not accept the fact that she is here to replace her beloved captain, Aizen Sousuke.

"Sakamoto-taichou!" Chiaki jumps at the sudden call of her name, "Fifth seat Tanaka here! I'm here to deliver you your Haori."

Chiaki slides the door open, took the Haori and thanked the male Shinigami.

"You're welcome Sakamoto-taichou. Your office supply had already been replenished this morning! Anything you need feel free to ask! Oh and, Hinamori-fukutaichou said she needs some time before she could come over and report to you. Please forgive her, Taichou. She went through a lot since the betrayal, much more than any of us."

"Don't worry Tanaka-kun. It's no problem at all."

"But most of us are really happy with your arrival! We heard you're chosen by Yamamoto Soutaichou himself and is best friends with Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou! We could trust you, right?"

Chiaki smiles and gave a promising nod.

"Then I'll take my leave now taichou! I'm glad to have you here with us!"

When the Shinigami was out of sight, Chiaki shuts the door back and sloop down the couch just like what she did back in the old days.

Back in the days, whenever she felt lousy, she would visit this very place, pounce onto this couch and bury her head in the cushions. And then Shinji will pretend to nag at her, but is actually trying to get away from paperwork.

Then at the other corner where the smaller desk is, is where Aizen always quietly does his paper work.

Chiaki sigh as she looks at the neatly folded Haori in her hands and trace the kanji five with her fingers.

"Urgaaahhh!"

Dropping her body onto the couch, Chiaki covers her face with the Haori out of frustration and bury her head in the cushions.

"What the hell am I doing?"

As Chiaki took a deep breath, she ends up choking at the scent of the Haori. Nice flowery scent of washing detergent, but there was also this presence of him still lingering within this white robe.

The presence of Aizen Sousuke.

"This must be one of his old Haori." Chiaki spreads the Haori and hold it up to inspect, she realize it is indeed the old version, the one with long sleeves like what Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana and Kurotsuchi, all the older captains still wears. "DAMN THIS BUDGET INSTITUTION! CAN'T THEY GET ME A NEW ROBE EVEN IF I'M OLD?! MUST THEY TELL THE WHOLE WORLD I'M OLD?! TO THINK I TOOK UP THIS OFFER TO HELP! YAMAMOTO!!"

"Sa-Sakamoto… taichou? Are you there?" a soft, young voice of a lady called. Chiaki couldn't help but notice how the 'taichou' after her family name was spoken in a sad and unwilling manner. "This is Hinamori Momo, reporting to you…"

"Oh!" Chiaki flings the Haori onto her shoulders and with quick steps, reach the door and slides it open for her new partner. "Hello there!"

"Ah." Hinamori lowers her head, "Good afternoon Sakamoto…taichou." Chiaki confirms her previous observation of how unwillingly Hinamori address her as Taichou. "Sorry for being late."

"It's alright, come on in! It's part of your office too, after all."

"Hai." Hinamori steps into the room, still staring at the floor.

"Don't just stand there! Take a seat at the couch! I'll make tea. You drink tea don't you?"

"I-I'll do it instead!"

"Nah you're not. Go sit there now. That's my very first order for you. Ha-ha!" Chiaki walks over to the pantry when Hinamori finally decides to listen and sit at the couch. Chiaki started boiling some water. "As you know, I'm Sakamoto Chiaki. And as you can see how Yamamoto Soutaichou decides to humiliate me," Chiaki grabs the Haori off her shoulders and puts it on, "he gave me the old Haori, those with long sleeves. So, yes I'm old. He wants the whole world to know I'm old. How evil, right?"

"…Hai."

"So…" Chiaki was trying her best to find topics she could chat about with this young lady. She seems like a nice girl, too nice probably, and Chiaki could finally understand why Aizen made use of her. "Instead of Hinamori-fukutaichou, can I call you Hinamori-chan?"

"…Hai."

Okay, this girl's a tough one, Chiaki decides. She tries to find more topics as she prepares the tea leaves. She recalls Ukitake saying Hinamori being a nice, kind, hard-working girl. But then she guess Aizen must have damaged her.

"So Hinamori-chan… erm, in return you can call me Chiaki, or even Sakamoto-Sensei, since I'm still a Kidou instructor at the academy."

"…Hai."

Chiaki sigh inwardly and carry a tray with tea and snacks towards Hinamori and place it on the coffee table. "Here you go."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome!" Chiaki brightens up when Hinamori finally said something rather than '_Ha_'. She settles herself next to Hinamori. "I'm good at making tea, so I hope you'll love it. If you do, I can make it for you every day! I used to do it for Shin-, I mean Hirako-taichou and his…" Chiaki pause, "fukutaichou! They loved it, so I hope you do too."

"…Hirako-taichou?"

"Hm… he's another old person. Hee. Old, lazy but strong and wise. He led the fifth squad well when I was still… erm, awake. Though he disappeared before I knew where he went."

"Awake?"

"Well, er, yeah." It's such a bother when almost ninety-nine percent of Soul Society doesn't know who she was, what happened to her. "I slept too much, at one point of my life. Way too much."

"Hirako-taichou… was he… Aizen-taichou's… taichou?"

Wow, how come the word 'taichou' came out of her mouth so sweet and perfectly when it was paired with Aizen's name?

"Erm, yeah."

"Then he probably betrayed Aizen-taichou, fled, and made Aizen-taichou what he is today. Right?"

Chiaki wasn't sure if it was alright to openly talk about Aizen and betrayal so openly with Hinamori. Unohana had warned her about Hinamori being unstable and in denial at the moment. But she will have to answer her questions no matter what.

"Well… That I can't be sure. But Hirako-taichou wouldn't be that hard-working to plan a betrayal. One needs brain and patience to do that."

"So you're saying… Aizen-taichou did it for his own sake? That he is selfish, cruel, evil…"

"Nah, he's just daring. And maybe different." Chiaki shrugs while she sips on her tea, acting like talking about Aizen is something casual to her. "I knew him since my academy days, which means I knew him since he was a seventh seat, scrubbing the toilet floors."

Silence.

"So… the root of evil might be me Hinamori-chan. It's my fault that even though I had centuries of time to change him… I couldn't. I'm sorry that I was naïve and my stupidity created so much loss and trouble for Soul Society. I'm sorry that I am somehow… the reason why you're hurt."

"Hurt? That's quite an understatement."

"Maybe. But trust me, I understand how you feel. I'm not good with words so I can't speak beautifully like a poet, but then I realized that beautiful things aren't necessarily true. Yet hurtful things are usually… hurtful, but true."

"Why are you speaking like you're a noble, a hero, when you weren't even there when Aizen-taichou betrayed us? How could you pull it off so easily?"

Pull it off? Chiaki has nothing to pretend or fake about. But if there's one thing Chiaki needs to pull off, literally, is the hypnosis Aizen casted on this poor child. This conversation is getting out of hand, but all she spoke of are facts, and no one could deny that. She wants this child to realize what the truth are, and learn to accept them.

"I was asleep, Hinamori-chan. I overslept. I tried my best but I couldn't wake up."

"You're joking aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I slept. Slept off reality, slept everything off."

And lost everything.

"Then I believe Aizen-taichou probably doesn't think of you as a friend like you do to him. He doesn't like it when people are being lazy. He probably does not like the fact that someone like you is taking over his position."

"I know it's uncomfortable for you to accept me as your captain but-"

Hinamori stands up from her seat. "I'm sorry but it's already hard enough for me to accept you as a person, let's not even mention being my squad's captain. Thanks for your tea, it was pleasant, but Aizen-taichou could do it better. I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" Chiaki grabs onto Hinamori's hand. "Why Aizen did what he did, I don't know. But I believe he has a reason for doing it, that's all I can tell you, Hinamori-chan. And I'll try my best! I promise!"

Hinamori struggles, breaking free from Chiaki's hold and storms out of the room.

"And! I'll protect you! Protect everyone! I'll not let you down!"

When Hinamori is out of sight, Chiaki closes the door and sigh again. There she goes, ruined her first meeting with her lieutenant.

Just then, a breeze comes gushing through the windows. Chiaki looks over and realize the backyard seems to be covered in white. At last, a little bit of smile appeared on her face. She walks over to the window and took a deep breath in, the scent of cherry blossoms calming her senses. Then there was her favorite color white covering this backyard.

White seems to be her color. Red coming in as a close second. It's either white or red in her life. She isn't fond of pink. Firstly because it is too girly, secondly because pink is like the middle of white and red, something that seems to be created due to indecisiveness. Maybe it reminded her of herself? She shrugs.

And then she suddenly remembers too, though vaguely, that apart from Aizen Sousuke, she met someone with pink hair before she went into her coma that lasted a hundred and fifty years…

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

At last, we will look at Chiaki's past starting next chapter onwards, for around 4 chapters I guess. Was this chapter too boring? There seems to be no climax or surprise here. _Maa naa_. XD

Do review telling me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Looking back I

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

In this chapter, and the next few, we'll see what happened in the past. :D

Enjoy!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Looking back [I].**

_**Around 250 years ago – Sakamoto Manor.**_

"_Welcome to the annual gathering!_……"

Chiaki could hear the dinner going on in the main hall. This year, her family will be playing host to all the nobles, both high and low ranking, for their annual gathering. She was ordered to stay in the room and not leave until the dinner ended and all guests had left. It wasn't hard though, not like she usually had any freedom in roaming around anyway. It made no difference, ordered or not, she could only stay in her room and do things like read, calligraphy and paint. Once or twice in a week, depending on her father's mood, Chiaki will get a visit from a personal teacher too.

Her room is situated at the far end of the first floor in the Sakamoto manor, where usually only servants stayed. Masters and family of the master should have their room at the second floor, where the bigger rooms are. But since the Sakamoto elders decided that Chiaki is different, she had hers on the first. Not like she cared though, because on the first floor she could hear things that she does not have a chance to see, like the dinner today is one example. And from time to time she could escape from her window at night to the gardens.

Yes, this is her life. Even though she was at a rather young age, an age where ordinary youngsters like her should go out to pursue dreams, work hard and do themselves and their family proud, Chiaki had accepted the fact that she is different, and that is her fate.

She was looking out of the window, enjoying the evening breeze of summer, when suddenly a black cat pounced onto her, making her fall onto the floor.

"HEY!"

The black cat was sitting on Chiaki's chest, looking at her, head tilted a little.

"Hello!" Chiaki greeted the cat, still surprised but also excited about this rare visit, "Where did you come from? Are you lost?"

Standing up, Chiaki brought the cat up to the window and placed her there. But the cat did not seem to like that idea and jumped down onto the floor instead.

Chiaki squatted down and patted the cat on its head. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh! Just keep me away from the window. You need to keep yourself down too!"

"Okay but wh-… WAIT!" Chiaki fell back, butt hitting the floor hard, "WHAT? DID YOU JUST SPOKE?!"

"Hey! I said shhh! Now keep quiet!"

Chiaki cannot deny the fact that she lacked knowledge of what the outside world is about. She relied on books for that. But never had she came across a book which told her cats could talk.

"What… are you?"

"SHH!"

"Sorry…!"

"_Yoruichi-chan! You cheater, sneaky cat!_ _I swear I'll get you!_" a voice of a rather young boy called out.

"Who's that?" Chiaki asked again, panicked as not many, except gardeners or servants would visit this area.

"Shh! Now if anyone asks, say you never saw me!" the black cat swiftly made its way to Chiaki's closet, hook the door open with her claws and hid in it.

"Byakuya-kun…! Don't shout!" this time, a more matured male voice whispered, but loud enough for Chiaki to hear, "We will get caught and be forced to go back in there. We won't be able to get out here again and play…!"

"Opps, sowwy…! But where is she Ukitake-dono…?"

"I don't know Byakuya-kun. You will have to concentrate and find her spiritual pressure yourself. You need to learn if you want to become a Shinigami like us."

'_So he is a Shinigami?_' Chiaki thought, suddenly excited and wanted to peek through the window. She had never seen a Shinigami before! But Chiaki changed her mind when she remembered what the black cat said.

"Hmmmm… I got it! I got it!" the young boy said, and then fast footsteps were heard.

"Byakuya-kun! Wait!"

"GOTCHA!"

Chiaki's eyes went wide when a boy, probably just ten years of age with raven black hair, who she assumes to be Byakuya, suddenly popped from the outside of her window.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, not saying a word.

"… …U-Ukitake…-dono…?!" Byakuya backed away, face horrified, he ran to his senior and hid behind his back.

"What's wrong Byakuya-kun?"

"Something is there."

"Hm? What's in there?"

"I dunno!"

"Don't worry Byakuya-kun. I'll go check it out."

Ukitake slowly made his way to the window, "Hey, anyone there? Shihouin, are you there?"

Ukitake too, looked into the window, and found a girl with velvet red hair staring at him in a corner of the room, fear on her face not any lesser than Byakuya.

"Erm, hello there! Excuse us for intruding!" Ukitake smile sheepishly. "Are you an employee here?"

Chiaki shook her head.

"I see… but I don't think I saw you at the hall?" Ukitake tried to recall, it is impossible to miss a girl with such hair color.

"I… wasn't there."

"I see… I am Ukitake Juushirou, Captain of Squad Thirteen from the Thirteen Protection Squads, eldest son of the Ukitake family." Ukitake smiled, "What's your name?"

"Sakamoto. Sakamoto Chiaki."

"Wait-ow-ouch-what?!" Shihouin Yoruichi stumbled out of the closet, but instead of a cat, a woman with dark skin, now lay naked on the floor.

Byakuya rushed forward to the window when he heard the familiar voice, "Yoruichi-chan! We foun-!"

"Shihouin!" Ukitake grabbed onto Byakuya before he could reach the window and covered his eyes with his hands, he himself shutting his own eyes tight, "Put on some clothes!"

"Opps!" Yoruichi scratched her head, "My bad."

* * *

"So… you're the daughter of the Sakamoto family? Sakamoto Chiaki?" Yoruichi asked, now properly clothed, sitting on Chiaki's bed.

"Hai."

"Why are you here? I thought fathers love to show their little princess off at events like today." Yoruichi asked again.

"Why would Aki-chan go there? It's boooring!" Byakuya commented.

"It is? I don't know, I've never been to one before. I guess father just doesn't like the sight of me." Chiaki replied, smiling bitterly.

"Why not? You're so special!" Yoruichi twirls Chiaki's long red hair with her fingers.

"I think…" Chiaki touches her long red hair too, "My father thinks I'm cursed, I'll bring bloodshed to people I interact with. Aren't you guys afraid?"

"Wow, I didn't know you're a war machine, Aki." Yoruichi flopped down onto Chiaki's bed, giggling. "That's new. Ha-ha! And silly."

"Geez," young Byakuya gave a pout, "your father is a much more pain in the ass compared to the elders in my house."

"Well said Byakuyabo!" Yoruichi raised her hand and gave Byakuya a thumbs-up, in which Ukitake quickly pushed it back down.

"Byakuya-kun, mind your language."

"Opps. Sowwy."

Ukitake sighed and said, "But yes, that is ridiculous. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"We seldom talk. I seldom get the chance to see him. But I must admit I did caused the family a lot of pain… So I thought of leaving, and to be honest if I want to I can do that any day, it's easy!" Chiaki pointed to the window, the way her three new friends came in. "But the problem is I have nowhere to go…"

"Then why not become a Shinigami?" Ukitake suggested, "I can feel the spiritual pressure in you. With some training you will be good in becoming one! Then work hard and become a seated officer! Your family will be very proud of you!"

"Hey that's a good idea Ukitake!" Yoruichi sits up, "Come join us and be our war machine!"

"Shihouin! We're not recruiting killing machines!" Ukitake scolded lightly, "But do give it some thought Sakamoto-dono, I'll talk to Genryuusai-sensei about it, me and my best friend who is also a captain could write a recommendation letter for you."

Yoruichi puts her arms around Chiaki's shoulders, "With the support of 2 captains, and me who will be the future Special Forces Chief Commander, I'm sure you can make it."

"Grandfather might like her too. He likes talented young people who are calm. Hey wait a minute werecat!" Byakuya stood up suddenly, "Wattabout me? You guys promised to help me train. I'll tell Grandfather on you guys if you break your promise!"

"Don't worry my little Byakuyabo," Yoruichi pounce onto little Byakuya, tackling him down and started tickling him, "we can train you both together. So please convince your grandpa to help us!"

"Just one question…" Chiaki looked from the two on the floor, then towards Ukitake, "I haven't met a Kuchiki before, I heard they are the highest noble family and are very particular about elegance and rules, but do they all talk like that?"

"Erm well," Ukitake scratched his head, "some bad influences got to him, I guess."

* * *

Around two weeks had passed since Chiaki met her new friends. Ukitake came to visit Chiaki once, bringing Kyouraku with him when Kyouraku said he would like to meet her. Yoruichi had sneaked to her room frequently as well, either to keep her company or to teach her new things.

Last night, she told Chiaki that Byakuya had told his Grandfather about her situation, and Kuchiki Ginrei agreed training Chiaki into a Shinigami seems like a good idea.

She had wanted to talk to her father about becoming a Shinigami, but never did have a chance to. Finally today, the servants told her that her father is back at the manor. And so Chiaki took this chance and requested permission to speak to her father, which to her surprise had been approved.

And now, Chiaki is kneeling on the floor of his father's tea room.

"Kuchiki Ginrei-sama had given me his support too, father, in becoming a Shinigami." Chiaki said timidly to her father, "For such a high noble and important figure among us all the noble families to support me is really a rare opportunity. So please, if it is possible, give me your support too."

"Watch your words, young lady", the head of the family spoke. Sakamoto Souichirou sat at his expensive couch, like it was a throne, behind a thin curtain, "I have no care about what that old man says or does."

"Why father? I thought you respected him. All the noble families do."

"Why should I? The Sakamoto family does not need a Shinigami. Why would a noble family like us make our people become laborers, barbarian who fights and kills? That is a thing I cannot understand. Look at Kuchiki Ginrei, at such an age he still had to travel around for missions. His young grandson will regret his rash decision of saying he wants to become one too, in the near future."

"Because he takes pride in his duties, father. Look at Ukitake Juushirou-dono and Kyouraku Shunsui-dono, they are both doing so well and made their family proud."

"I see you've been mistaken, poor child", Sakamoto Souichirou sipped on his tea and continued, "Juushirou-kun is the eldest son among the many heir of the Ukitake. Being the eldest son means he is the most important heir. But sadly this important figure just has to be sick and could die anytime in the near future. The Ukitake family needed their eldest son to do something so that they could prove that this son of theirs', although sick and almost useless, is still of some worth. Parents, always in denial when it comes to children."

"What…?" Chiaki couldn't believe what her father just said.

"As for Kyouraku, with a son being a playboy and an alcoholic is a humiliation to the family. All they could do was to send him to the academy so that he too, can be of some use to the society. I pity them both. I could go on forever with more examples, my poor child, like the Shihouin family, they are just a bunch of barbarians who loves to fight and sadly, takes pride in it. That reminds me of the Shiba family. Kaien? Was that the eldest son name?"

"Enough father."

"No my poor child, there's more", Sakamoto Souichirou laughed and continued, obviously enjoying berating other noble family behind their backs, "The Kira family? They would soon join the gang. The new successor taking over has such weak personality. I'm sure their newly born child Kira Izuru would have a hard time finding something he could do in the society too."

"ENOUGH."

"Why my dear? I thought you wanted to talk? All that I've stated are facts, the academy would soon be opened to Rukongai trash even, I believe."

"I'm sorry father, but I cannot go on talking with someone who I can never reach to an agreement with any further. If possible, this shall be the very last time we speak to each other."

"Hah, young lady, cursed one, you do have the guts. The only trait of Sakamoto I can see in you. Run along, go become your thrash and be humiliated. Go and be the soldier you want to be, and show the whole world your demonic side. Don't you ever dare tell anyone you're my child though, that would be too humiliating for my side."

"Don't worry Sakamoto Souichirou-dono, at last we have a mutual understanding for once. It is rather humiliating for me to address you as my father too. I'll leave as soon as possible. Thank you for the kindness you've shown me."

Chiaki bowed to her father and turns to leave, leaving his father, now angered, alone in the room, curtains now drawn.

"GO! Go and never come back! You cursed child! Demon! The academy would regret taking you in, and you will cause everyone mishap, cause bloodshed and war!"

* * *

Chiaki was back in her room, packing her things. Not like she had much to bring, just some books and clothes and she will be ready to leave this place for good.

She was angry. Furious.

Not at her father, but at herself.

When her father said those hurtful things to insult her friends, she could not protect them.

Just then a knock was heard, followed by a servant's voice. "Chi-sama, Ukitake-dono was here to see the master, but the master told him to come to you instead, saying you have explanations to be made with Ukitake-dono."

Knowing clearly what her father meant, Chiaki decide that she should just leave now. "Sorry but please tell him I'll meet him at the gates instead. I'll be over in a minute."

"Very well Chi-sama."

Chi-sama. The master of blood. This very name that the elders ordered everyone in the house to address Chiaki as shall never be heard again from this point of time onwards.

When Chiaki was done packing, she rushed to the gates and saw Ukitake was already there, staring at the clear summer sky, captains' robe and his thin long white pony-tail fluttering in the wind.

"_Being the eldest son means he is the most important heir. But sadly this important figure just has to be sick and could die anytime in the near future. The Ukitake family needed their eldest son to do something so that they could prove that this son of theirs', although sick and almost useless, is still of some worth_."

The cruel words her father said once again rang through her mind, stabbing at her heart.

"Juushirou-dono!", she cried and run forward.

Ukitake turned to where Chiaki's voice came from, when suddenly he felt a pair of slender arms hug him at his waist.

"Aki? What's the matter?" Ukitake pats Chiaki's head lightly, when he realized Chiaki is shaking and probably crying, he got worried. "What's wrong?"

"Bring me away. Help me become a Shinigami. Help me become strong. So I can protect you guys."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Here you see a more naive and "girly" Chiaki, where she has yet to be influenced by... many in the Soul Society. XD I hope I didn't make Byakuya too childish, but then again, he _**was**_ a kid back then!

Will be waiting for your review. Hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Looking back II

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thank you, Mysticbreez, for adding Petals Rain as favourite and leaving a comment. Renji would be be proud of his captain's glorious history. XD

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Looking back [II].**

_**  
247 years ago - Spiritual Arts Academy.**_

Three years had flown past since Chiaki entered the academy. She had been doing well and made a lot of friends, went through many things that she couldn't when she was still trapped in the Sakamoto manor.

Both Ukitake and Kyouraku have been her best friend and mentor, both teaching her what she needs to know about swordsmanship, and how to go about getting her Zanpakutou, which she recently just obtained. And that is the reason why she was given a seat.

Yes, now at third year, Chiaki has already gotten her Zanpakutou, and given a place as tenth seat in Squad 5.

"You sure you didn't help her in getting the seat, Shinji?" Kensei ask as he nudges Shinji, who was the third seat back then, on his arms.

"Oh shut up! So you think so lowly of me?" the man with long blonde hair slapped his friend's hand back, "Aki-chan made it there with her own hard work. Isn't that right my first love?"

"Eh? First love? Who? Me?" asked Chiaki, surprised at how Shinji had just addressed her.

"Ignore him Aki, he says that to every single girl he meets. What a flirt." Kensei grabbed onto Aki's hand and led her forward, leaving Shinji behind.

"Oi! Don't malign me! I only say that to cute girls! Not all girls!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**245 years ago - Spiritual Arts Academy.**_

Now five years had passed. Although Chiaki was still one year away from graduation, but due to her great performance in Kidou, she was given a chance to be an assistant of the Kidou instructor teaching the intermediate and advance level classes, and also as the seventh seat serving under the Kidou Corps.

Her job scope as an assistant goes from marking the students' attendance to being the dummy that takes attacks from the main instructors' demonstrations. But from time to time when the instructors were away and cannot make it to class, Chiaki will take over.

She figured that teaching wasn't as hard as she imagined, but that was because she liked that job. She likes it when her juniors were able to learn things and improve because of her. It made her felt useful.

Spring has come, and today will be the start of a new term. New students will be coming in, smart students will be jumping levels, and students who excelled in the basic Kidou class last year, will be meeting Chiaki today.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, with her straight long hair falling loose, Chiaki made sure her uniform looks neat to give the students a good impression. This will be the very last year she gets to wear the academy uniform. Though many students wished they could get their black Shinigami uniform as soon as possible, Chiaki thought otherwise. She loved the academy uniform, because it is in red and white, two of her absolute favorite colors.

The main instructor was away for the day since the early morning, for a meeting with the Kidou Corps and the Central 46 she heard. Rare, but it does not concern her, she guessed. Maybe someone is getting a promotion? While thinking about all these, she had reached her destination earlier than expected. Her Shunpo training is paying off.

The outdoor training ground is always beautiful in the spring. Cherry Blossoms surrounding it like fences. Chiaki was standing in the middle of the field, admiring the peaceful scene before her. The breeze was a tad cold, but still gave Chiaki a good feeling when it hits her face. '_Hopefully the students don't blow the pretty trees up_'.

A very punctual student must have arrived. Chiaki could sense this arrival from this person's Reiatsu behind her. He was focusing on her intensely. Not too bad for a student, Chiaki concluded, he must be a passionate male, a curious one.

"Hello there" a male voice called out, confirming Chiaki's guesses, "Pardon me, but I think I've never seen you in my previous classes before."

Chiaki turned around, a bespectacled young man with brown hair now looking at her, curiosity filling his eyes. He is probably just a year or two older than she is.

"I wasn't in the previous classes you guys were in." Chiaki puts some of her hair at the back of her ear to prevent them from sticking onto her face due to the breeze, "I believe it is our first time meeting."

"I see… Nice to meet you." The young man is now smiling warmly at Chiaki, "I'm Aizen Sousuke."

"I'm-" Chiaki wanted to introduce herself when the bell rang. "…First day and so many late-comers eh…"

"Well, many probably over-slept since they went out celebrating the start of the new term yesterday night." Explained Aizen. "So you did not attend the party as well?"

Chiaki realized that Aizen had probably mistaken her for his classmate. Well, that is inevitable as she was dressed in the academy uniform too.

"Nah." Chiaki decides to play along untill the other students arrive, "Not a party person. What about you?"

"Oh. I'm not fond of parties too. And I thought I should prepare for today's lesson. I heard accompanying the instructor as the assistant is a student who excelled in Kidou and placed as seventh seat in the Kidou Corps even before graduating."

Chiaki chokes when she realized who he was referring to. "W-wow, you do know a lot about this person." Chiaki was slightly embarrassed when Aizen talked about her so openly like that, even though Aizen still doesn't know that this very person is standing right in front of him.

"Of course I do." Excitement now sparks in the eyes of Aizen's. "Every student who majors in Kidou wants to be like her, so I'm really glad I was put in this class as I could finally meet her. Then maybe I could learn more stuff through her guidance."

"So… What else do you know about her?"

"Hm… Her name's Sakamoto Chiaki. I heard she's from the noble family of Sakamoto. The cursed child and demon they call her. I heard she is the cause of her mother's death."

"Oh… Really, huh." Chiaki was apparently upset upon hearing this. "So… do you believe in that?"

"I haven't met her, so I can't tell you yet. But her reputation among the seniors seems pretty good. So I'm expecting something positive."

A few students rushed into the training ground suddenly, breathless. "Oh shucks! We're done for! Where's the instructor Aizen?"

"Don't worry guys," Aizen replied his classmates, "The instructor isn't here yet."

"Yeah guys don't worry. The instructor won't be here today." Chiaki came up to them as she opens up her folder and started jotting things down. Aizen just stare at her confused, "How do you know?"

"Who is she Aizen?"

"Good day everyone," Chiaki closes her folder and continued, "welcome to the new term and to the start of your intermediate Kidou class. The instructor is away today, so as her assistant I'll be taking over today." She looks at Aizen, who now have his eyes wide, staring at her. "I'm Sakamoto Chiaki, nice to meet you."

**

* * *

**

In the training grounds…

Many weeks went passed after their first meeting. The students, though some were older than Chiaki was, respect and look up to her a lot. Aizen Sousuke was one of them. Maybe what he had on Chiaki was admiration instead.

He sees Chiaki as a nice, talented lady who is full of patience. Always agreeing the students' request to stay back and help them with extra training, and willing to repeat herself over and over again just so the students could perfect their spell. She is easy-going, does not wear a mask of a noble, and never pretending to be elegant and overly lady-like. She is real, genuine, and always treating each and every one of them fairly. One trait he thinks a real noble should posses. Even though she is no longer related to the Sakamoto family, Aizen is surprised that someone who was from the Sakamoto family could be such a nice person. Weren't they labeled over-arrogant, aggressive with their choice of words and even isolated themselves from everyone except the noble houses?

He concluded that Chiaki is not cursed, and definitely not a demon, probably just a little playful and fearless at times.

When Chiaki was being playful, Aizen thought she was cute and youthful. But when Chiaki starts being fearless, Aizen would always panic and worry. Time to time the students will have practice fights with the assistants, and Chiaki, though always putting the students' safety as priority hence holding back to protect the students, never did put her own safety into consideration. Always pushing herself to the limits, always hurting herself. And in Aizen way of putting it, always trying to get herself killed.

Today is another day like how they first met. Nice weather of spring, instructor went to a meeting with the Kidou Corps and Central 46, and Chiaki is taking over for the day. They were practicing the skills of controlling and increasing damage done by Hadou when three guys in Shinigami robes came in, swords without sheath in their hands.

"Tch. Look guys, seems like a bunch of sissy are hogging up this place."

"Oh poor babies, didn't Momma teach you how to hold a sword? If you want to learn spells and magic, go practice wizardry, duh."

"I thought it's supposed to be a baby's nap time now? A-ha-ha!"

"Hey! Who are you calling sissy!" one of the male student called out.

"Tachibana-kun, please calm down." Chiaki held onto that student's hand, stopping him, "Excuse me class, please continue with your practice while I have a talk with them."

"Oh good red head! So you're in charge!" one of the guys pointed his sword at Chiaki.

"But Sakamoto-_Junkyouin_! It's danger-" Aizen rushed forward but was stopped by another guy when he Shunpo forward and punched his face, his glasses flying to the floor.

"Yo, four-eyed sissy!" that guy stare down at Aizen, who had fallen backwards onto the ground, "At such age you should have already grown out of having crushes on your teachers you know, assistant or not."

"Aizen-kun!" Chiaki wanted to rush forward but was stopped by the guy before. Now hands on the hilt of Ninjouhime, Chiaki prepare herself to take on any incoming attacks as she cried out, "You guys have no rights to hurt my students. I'm in charge, and if you need anything, it should be me you're coming at. Leave my students alone."

"Woo, just what I'll expect from someone with hair as bitchy as yours. We're members from the Eleventh Squad, just so you know before you…DIE!"

**

* * *

**

In the infirmary of Squad Four…

When her eyes flutter open again, Chiaki could only see blurred, double images of white beams. The white lights are irritating her eyes that had yet to adjust, so she tried to put her hands over her eyes, but failed.

"Ugh."

She realized that her whole body is aching and her hands especially, are burning in pain. She could wriggle her fingers, but her palm seems to be tied up, with bandages, she supposes, as she recalls what happened earlier that day.

"Hey… ".

Among the sound of raindrops hitting at the windows and trees, Chiaki heard this familiar voice.

"Ukitake-taichou…?" Chiaki tried opening her eyes again.

"Yes Aki. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Hey don't you forget about me brat!" Shinji's voice came in too, "You look like crap."

"…I've been better, Ukitake-taichou." Chiaki groaned and closed her eyes again. "And thanks Hirako-sempai, for your compliment. Sorry for making your first love look like crap."

"I've seen you in better shape too." Ukitake smiles bitterly. He knows clearly that Chiaki wouldn't pick a fight with anyone, not even when provoked. She must have felt threatened and furious when the fight started this afternoon. And that made Ukitake feel unease. He doesn't like the fact that someone had tried to threaten Chiaki. "You have yet to know your Zanpakutou well, you should be glad it didn't took you over."

"So I'm guessing the demon didn't kill anyone? That's good to hear." Chiaki laughs softly.

"It's not funny Chiaki." Ukitake started to get serious. "You could have gotten yourself killed instead."

"Exactly! Had your brain been broken ever since I called you my first love?" Shinji cut in, "What were you thinking, taking on three Squad Eleven members?"

If it hadn't been the sound of rain calming Chiaki, her body aching stopping her and that Ukitake is around, she could have shot a Fire Canon at Shinji's head.

"They left me no choice. I had to protect the students." At the mention of students, Chiaki's eyes flew open. "The students! Are they okay?!"

"I guess," Shinji snorted, "if you count peeing in their pants out. One nerd seems to have his face punched though. He looks like a cunning nerd anyway, like a fox pretending to be a kitten. Tch. So was he the one who started the fight? That brat, he will so pay for it.

"Ah, Aizen-kun!" Chiaki started remembering what happened before the fight, "Is he alright?"

"Not disfigured." Shinji rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Not like he looked good to begin with."

"So is he alright or not."

"He is Aki, don't worry." Ukitake assured Chiaki. "Just a bruise on his face."

Just then, a knock on the door and twist of the knob was heard, as the Head of Discipline and the main instructor Chiaki had been working with enter the room.

"Ukitake-taichou and third seat Hirako Shinji, please kindly excuse us. A discussion is needed to be made with Sakamoto Chiaki Junkyouin."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

FINALLY. AIZEN HAS APPEARED.

_  
Junkyouin_ means assistant teacher, and _Sempai_ is senior. Just in case if you're wondering.

I've been thinking if I should write out Kidou spells in full English or Romaji, but then to me in English it will lose some touch to it. Like "Way of Binding Sixty-One! Six Rods Prison of Light!", hey, that's long! And doesn't have the strength it in. But then when written in Romaji, the number part gets confusing. "Bakudou no Rokujuuichi! Rikujoukourou!" Oh my, that's a lot of 'u'. XD

I've thought about "Bakudou Sixty-One, Six Rods Prison of Light", like what I did in Chapter 1 for Black Coffin, but that was rather redundant wasn't it? *whacks self*

I have to decide on one no matter what. So I've decided that I'll go with English. Because even though most fans know what each spell kind of look like, but the English ones will create images in your mind much faster. Even though I prefer the Japanese ones much better, but I have to agree on this. Rather than trying to read "Rikujoukourou", you will know what it is when you see "Six Rods", even without finishing the phrase. :D

So yup, hope this will be a good choice. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter too. R&R yo, if you have any comments.


	7. Chapter 7: Looking back III

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thanks! Los Lobos and 13sky for adding Petal Rain to your favourite.

Mysticbreez: He sure was. I think it will be something new to portray Aizen's "young" side like that. It's a little OOC but then again a bad guy has his past too.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Looking back [III].**

"Can't this wait till she gets better?" Shinji stare at the old man in charge of Discipline and said, "Her brain broke, she could hardly think, let alone speak."

"Hirako-kun, let's go, it's getting late anyway." Ukitake pushed lightly on Shinji's back, "We'll be back tomorrow Aki, you rest well."

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou and Hirako-sempai. See you."

As the door closes after the two had left the room, the Head of Discipline and Chiaki's instructor went to stand at the side of her bed, both staring down at her.

"Sakamoto Chiaki, you had utterly disappointed the academy with your reckless action today. Not only was the training ground damaged, and three Shinigami became unfit for missions, you had caused the students so much fear, and one of the potential leaders, Aizen Sousuke, even got injured. What have you got to say about it?"

"I'm sorry… I have nothing to say."

To be honest, Chiaki had a lot to say, but she knows clearly that it is better for her to not go into an argument with the Council Heads in the academy. This is how the academy and Soul Society works. There are rules, but rules are made by the Heads and the Central 46. Piss or threaten them, off you go blacklisted.

"Just… I'm sorry, for causing trouble and forgetting my responsibilities."

"Good thing Aizen Sousuke is forgiving and actually pleaded for you, if not you could have been demoted further."

"De…moted?"

"Yes Sakamoto Chiaki. The Council Head has decided that your actions have proved that you're unfit to perform your duties any further, and so from this day on you will no longer act as a teaching assistant and is taken out of the Kidou Corps. But since you had been performing well in the past few years, the Council Head shall have mercy on you, and you shall return to your position in the Fifth Squad as tenth seat."

"Thank you…" Chiaki didn't know what to say, but thought that was what they would like to hear before they finally decide to get out of her sight, "for your kindness."

"That is all. We shall take our leave now. Please reflect on your actions."

The sound of the door clicking shut was like a cue for Chiaki's tears. Her body was shuddering, as warm tears rolled down her fair, smooth skin like raindrops on her window.

She was angry and frustrated, not at anyone, but at herself once again.

She was not angry at what she did earlier that day. In fact, she was glad she did it. If not she would be feeling much lousier right now. She was just angry at the fact that the achievement she had, that not only herself worked hard for, but others like Ukitake, Yoruichi, Shinji helped her achieve, are all washed down the drain now. She had disappointed them all.

'_I'm so pathetic._' she thought.

Someone was knocking on the door again. And as if her tears were still on cue, they stopped. "Sa-Sakamoto-Junkyouin?", the voice behind the white door asked softly, "Can… Can I come in?"

"Aizen-kun?" Chiaki clears her throat and ask between sniffs, "please hold on for a moment."

Chiaki tried her best to dry her tears with her aching hand, some tears actually got soaked up by her bandages. She took in a deep breath and sighed, put on a smile and said, "Come on in."

The white door opened up slowly, revealing Aizen, drenched from head to toe, a bruise on his face. He entered the room, and softly closing the door back shut. He didn't move, just stood there, water dripping from his hair.

"What happened Aizen-kun? Please get yourselves dried up." Chiaki tries to sit up so that she could get him something but was stopped by Aizen.

"It's okay Sakamoto-Junkyouin! Please, lay back down."

"There's towels in the bathroom, I suppose, please go get them and dry yourselves up before you catch a cold."

When Aizen came back, he had a towel draped over his shoulders. He went over to Chiaki's bedside and sat in the chair.

"Why are you out here so late? Plus it's raining."

"It wasn't when I started waiting outside the infirmary." Aizen smile sheepishly. "Out of a sudden it just started pouring."

"Then why didn't you come in? You could get sick doing that."

"I can't, Sakamoto-Junkyouin. There were so many high-ranking officers in here, when they left, the Disciplinary Head came in instead. I just can't come in like that. I'm just a student. Plus if they see me out here way pass the curfew hour I'll definitely get punished."

"You're really a nerd, like Hirako-sempai said," Chiaki chuckles, "to actually care about curfew. Thank you for visiting me, but Aizen-kun, please refrain from calling me Junkyouin from now on."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Maybe because it makes me feel old."

"You're lying. I'm good at reading people. You're obviously lying."

"Opps. Seems like I got exposed." Chiaki laughs lightly, hands covering her eyes and sigh. "Aizen-kun, I'm no longer a Junkyouin. I was demoted. It is part of my punishment for being demonic in front of you guys this afternoon."

"Nonsense. You're not a demon Sakamoto-Ju…" Aizen paused. "Sakamoto-san."

"Now you're making me feel even older, Aizen-kun. Sakamoto-san? Even my servants back at the Sakamoto manor weren't that formal to me."

"Serious? But how should I address you then? Chiaki-san? Will Chiaki-san do?"

"Forget the honorifics, Aizen-kun." Chiaki opens her eyes and stare at Aizen, face slightly smiling. "Your brain is all full of rules. Just call me Chiaki. My friends all call me that."

"Then please!" Aizen bowed down suddenly, face looking down at the floor, shocking Chiaki. "Call me Sousuke. From here on, _yoroshiku_!"

Chiaki didn't know whether to laugh at his nerdy-ness or silliness or maybe it was something else, but whatever it was, Chiaki thought it was cute and nice of him to do that. Reaching for Aizen's lowered, bruised face with her bandaged hand, Chiaki gently touched the bruise and lifted his face up with her fingers.

"Sure, Sousuke. Thank you... You cheered me up a little."

"You… You're welcome, Ch-Chiaki!" Aizen smiled, a little blush creeping onto his face, as he shifted his chair nearer to Chiaki's bed.

The two went silent for a moment, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain.

"Can I ask you a question, Chiaki?"

"Un, go ahead."

"Why didn't you use Kidou during the fight? It was like a suicidal act for you to take them on with swords."

"I won using my sword didn't I Sousuke? That was enough. I'll kill them if I had used Kidou."

"Can't deny the fact that you won the fight without Kidou, but if you had used Kidou," Aizen pick up one of Chiaki's bandaged hands and stare at it, face showing a tinge of sadness, "you could have won the battle without suffering this much injuries. Both your hands held onto your sword so tight that you started bleeding at your palms."

Aizen's hands were big, warm and somehow made Chiaki felt safe. They were almost like Ukitake's, but warmer. Ukitake's hands were always cold, probably due to his illness. When Chiaki needed to calm down, needed something to remind herself that she still has her goals to reach, those big, strong and slightly cold hands are just what she needed. But Aizen's, on the other hand, felt warm and nice. Even though her palm was bandaged, she could feel it through her fingers. A new feeling, Chiaki noted, to feel safe. Although her friends are all strong people, but that was really the first time Chiaki felt this safe ever since she left home.

She returned Aizen's hold slightly with her weak fingers. "Those guys won't give up unless I win them in the way they were trained to fight, that is with my sword. If I had used Kidou on them and win," Chiaki frown as she imagined the possible scenario, "they would surely be pissed and come back to create more trouble. I won't let that happen."

"I'm sorry, Chiaki." Aizen apologize suddenly. "As a guy who is older than you, I couldn't protect you. You could have settled things peacefully if not for my interference. From now on… I'll work harder. So please let me protect you."

* * *

Ever since that day in the infirmary, Chiaki and Aizen had been meeting up a lot, and getting along really well. Aizen had been excelling, not only in Kidou, but also in his swordsmanship. He had taken the initiative to help Chiaki improve with her swordsmanship, and Chiaki would help him with high level Kidou.

Ukitake is glad that Chiaki had made a friend that is of her age; someone who she could discuss her problems with more openly, someone who might understand her problems much better than the older ones, like himself, Kyouraku or Shinji does. He noticed that Chiaki seems happier than she was before. Maybe due to the fact that she has lesser responsibilities now that she is only the tenth seat, but Aizen seems to be helping her cope with her emotions better too. He figured than instead of him, Chiaki would be better off seeing Aizen, who is talented, young, kind and most importantly, healthy.

Shinji, on the other hand, is still not fond of Aizen, unlike many others. He thinks that this man must have something up in his sleeves, and doesn't like it when Chiaki meet up with Aizen without his supervision. He also hates it when Aizen had recently started to call Chiaki as just Aki too. He hopes that Aizen would graduate soon, and with his status now as the Fukutaichou of Squad 5, he would advise his Taichou to recruit Aizen into Squad 5, just so he could keep an eye on him.

Chiaki is now the fifth seat of Squad 5. But she can't really say she got promoted. All four people from the ninth to sixth seats had been promoted and transferred to another division, leaving 4 places empty. And so the squad didn't had a choice but to shift her to the fifth seat, until someone good is able to replace her.

* * *

_**200 years ago – Soul Society.**_

Spring has come again. Spring, the season where new students would enroll into the academy, and the season where students who completed their six years of training would graduate and become Shinigamis.

Running as fast as he could in his new Shinigami uniform, with a mixture of Shunpo in between his steps, Aizen was rushing towards the usual rendezvous where Chiaki would meet him whenever they both have breaks, a hilltop where Somei Yoshinos are planted. They would chat about anything that comes to mind and even watch the sunsets when they have the time. If they don't, they would simply bring their lunches over and sit under the tree and have their lunch together until their lunch break was over.

Today was different though. Chiaki had promised Aizen that on the day of his graduation, she would be making lots of goodies and they will celebrate his graduation while admiring the Cherry Blossoms that had just reached full bloom. Aizen had been anticipating this day ever since that promise was made. And apart from that, he had just received a wonderful news right after the graduation ceremony.

Sensing Aizen's Reiatsu approaching, Chiaki stood up from the picnic mat and glanced around for him, when suddenly a pair of hands pulled her into a tight hug.

Chiaki gasp at the sudden action of Aizen's, "Sousuke! What's wrong?"

Aizen tried to catch his breath. "I… I… I did it Aki!"

"It's only graduation Sousuke", Chiaki chuckled at Aizen's over-reaction. "You still have a long way to go."

"No Aki. I was called for a meeting after the ceremony with Hirako-fukutaichou and his Taichou, they said I was selected and given Seventh Seat in Squad Five Aki!" Aizen tighten his hug. "I'm so happy! We could finally be together each and every day!"

"That's some great news Sousuke! Congratulations! Now we'll be working partners! _Yoroshiku_!"

"_Yoroshiku_!" Aizen finally release Chiaki from his hug, and is now staring at her face.

"What? Something on my fa-?" Chiaki didn't manage to finish her sentence as Aizen press his lips against hers suddenly. When he finally released her again so that they could both breathe, they noticed they were both blushing and panting slightly. And that made both of them broke into laughter, probably out of embarrassment.

They finally settled themselves down and begin eating all the food Chiaki had prepared. The two of them just sat there, watched the clear sky, beautiful flowers, and spectacular scene and enjoyed each others' company.

Chiaki thought about a lot quietly in her mind as she laid her head on Aizen's lap, with Aizen gently caressing her red hair. She is, of course, happy that Aizen will now be working with her a lot. She is also very proud of Aizen's achievement up till now. But one thing she realized is that everyone around her is improving, promoting, reaching a brand new level of achievement when she, instead, had been demoted, and rooted to a same spot ever since that very day. That very day her instructor claimed that the Council, Kidou Corps and the Central 46 is having a meeting. No one ever thought how hard the demotion hit Chiaki. She blames herself for the demotion, and pretended that the demotion made her felt better as she has now fewer responsibilities to take care of. Or at least that was what she told others every time someone mentioned about her demotion.

Only Aizen was able to tell that she was lying, and each and every time after she lied to somebody, Aizen would look for her here at the hilltop to find her alone, crying. In the past Aizen would be sadden by Chiaki too, and it made him put on a face so full of worries. But Chiaki told him that a person like him should smile more often. And that when the world made her felt despair, when the skies seems to be overpowered by dark clouds, she would love to see Aizen's warm smile, because it was like the Sun to her.

"Ne, Sousuke."

"Yes?" Aizen with a Dango in his mouth, look down to Chiaki who was lying on his lap.

"Work hard okay?" Chiaki squeeze Aizen's hand. "You have the potential, and everyone likes you. So continue to work hard, climb higher."

"Of course I will Aki. I'll make you proud, I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Maybe you will even kick Shinji in his ass one day." Chiaki laughs as she imagined Shinji's face.

"Aki, what did I say about your language." Aizen chuckled at her remarks nonetheless. "If Hirako-fukutaichou heard that he would be doing that to you instead. Literally."

"I have you to protect me!"

"But when he is now both our superior Aki, I'll have to-"

"Stop sticking to the rules Sousuke!" Chiaki sits up and stare at Aizen in his face with a pout, index finger pressing onto Aizen's nose. "You stood out in the academy due to school work. But if you remain this way you won't be able to stand out in Soul Society. People will forget about you, you nerd."

"Aki, I'm not a nerd."

"You are." Chiaki hook Aizen's glasses off his face with the finger that was on Aizen's nose and put it on her face. "Hey, you sure there's degree in these? I don't see a difference."

"Aki, give it back." Aizen said in a firmer tone, a little sign of anger in his voice. But he could never be truly angry with Chiaki, especially not when she is being playful. Her emotions are always on a roller coaster ride, and Aizen cannot deny the fact that sometimes it gets frustrating when Chiaki is being too emotional, and he hates it when Chiaki talks and thinks negatively. So when she is being playful, Aizen would usually let her be. He knows that Chiaki wouldn't go over the limit too.

"But you look good without them Sousuke! And your uniform, we should get it altered. These are making you look sloppy and… even more nerdy. Let's add a collar to it."

"Aki…don't be ridiculous. Now be good and give them back."

"Sousuke, you have to understand that in this world there's nothing that is ridiculous or impossible. Even cats could talk!" Chiaki puts the glasses back on Aizen's face. "Who knows one day our uniform might become white."

"You wish Aki," Aizen laugh at Chiaki's silly imagination, "just because white is your favorite. And cats can't talk."

Ignoring Sousuke, Chiaki continued with her teasing. Or maybe she was serious. "And then Sousuke might have a hairstyle like this." Chiaki demonstrated by putting all her hair backwards and grabbing a small bunch of hair to the front of her face. "Cool eh."

"You think that's cool?" Aizen tilt his head, doubt written on his face.

"Without the nerdy glasses that is. You have nice eyes. Show it off!"

"In the future Aki, when I gain more power and control in this place."

"You will, trust yourself! Show people who look down on you that they are wrong!" Chiaki pats Aizen on his head. "Aizen Sousuke! I believe in you!"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

_Yoroshiku_ is something Japanese say to a person which literally translates to "Please take care of me", but means more like, to look out for each other.

Was it long? Confusing? I tried to balance them. Chapter 5, 6 and 7 were originally one chapter, but the length was getting out of hand. XD

Hope you had enjoyed the flashbacks until now.


	8. Chapter 8: Looking back IV

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thank you, Fire Halo, for adding Petals Rain to your favorites.

Mysticbreez: You're so fast! I just posted chapter 7 and you already reviewed! Thank you for the encouragement! You're a dear. And yes, special! I'll definitely continue writing, even though this story is not a long one. But all I wanted to do was to put my ideas into words, and now that I've done that and gained readers like you, I'm content! :D

Yuzuki0429: I added in all the descriptions because I want all the changes Aizen made to himself to be logical and has a reason behind it. :D I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for your comment!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Looking back [IV].**

**  
In District 41…**

"Group three and four! Follow Seventh Seat Aizen and proceed to the clearing in the west! Fourth Seat Watanabe is already there. One and two, proceed to the east and back Hirako-Fukutaichou and Third Seat Morimoto up."

Large amount of hollows were seen in District 41 recently. And a group of Menos had gathered at the forest in the east. It is also noted that a woman has been guilty of kidnapping children and other women, but no one knew who she was.

The captain was away for an urgent meeting with the General Commander regarding this issue, and sent his men out to clear the first wave of danger and gather information. Shinji and the Third Seat were sent to the east to investigate on the Menos and Fourth Seat to the west of the district to check on their situation, leaving the rest of the squad in Fifth Seat Chiaki's care.

"What about you Fifth Seat Sakamoto?" Aizen ask with concern. "There's only group five left! Is one group enough to back you up?"

"Group five will be with me, we will be investigating this area further. It has been cleared earlier, so it will not pose a problem. We will call for your back-up when needed. Now go!"

Aizen nodded, "Please take care Fifth Seat Sakamoto", and left with his men towards the west side of the district. He was still worried about Chiaki's situation, but a mission is a mission, and orders are orders. He should trust Chiaki.

When Aizen and his allocated groups were out of sight, Chiaki split her group up into four to scan the area in different directions. "I will be here to wait for the captain's message and for any request for back-ups. If any of you finds anything, do not take your own actions. Report back to me immediately. It is getting dark, so pay extra attention to your surroundings. Now go as well."

After her men were gone as well, the place became incredibly quiet and dark. Chiaki kept her right hand on the hilt of Ninjouhime, and the left with a small ball of energy it in, ready to fire a Kidou canon when needed.

When cries of Menos were heard from a far distance, Chiaki let out a sigh of relieve. '_Looks like those guys made it to Shinji in time..._'

"Who's there?!" Chiaki turned to her left when she felt the trees swift in a suspicious way suddenly. "Come out before you get hurt!"

There was no response, but Chiaki knew that someone or something must be there. Be it a bird or worm or a man, she didn't care.

"Hadou Thirty-three," Chiaki raises her hand towards the tree. "Soukatsui!"

The blast hit the tree accurately, and then there was a thump. Something has fallen off the tree. Something with solid weight, not just a bird or a worm. And then there was a whimper, a sound of a child crying.

"Who's there?" Chiaki started approaching the tree, pushing away the fallen brunches and leaves, when a young girl came to her sight. "Hey… Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes. She looks fine, which is supposed to be good news if someone fired a Hadou at her. But Chiaki thought otherwise. How could she be fine? Even her students in the past had difficulties handling it.

"Are you _really_ okay?"

The girl nodded again.

"Then go home." Chiaki, even though wants to go over and comfort the poor girl, kept her distance with this little stranger. "It's too dark out here."

"I lost my way." The girl started sobbing again. "A woman caught me and threw me out here. I'm scared."

"A woman?" Chiaki recalls the report of a woman kidnapping children and other women, as she steps forward and kneel beside the girl. "Do you know where she is? Where she went?"

The girl shook her head, still sobbing.

"It's okay now." Chiaki pats her on her head, wipes off her tears with her fingers and lifted her up. She carried the girl to where she previously stood and placed her down. "I need to complete my mission before I could send you home. So be good and stay here. It's dangerous out there."

The girl sat down on the rock where Chiaki placed her, eyes not leaving her.

Chiaki was still suspicious of this little girl, but as long as she keep her guards up, she should be fine. This girl was giving off a strange Reiatsu that Chiaki couldn't tell what it was, or rather, what she was.

"Ne, little girl. Are you hungry? Or have you ever felt hungry?"

The girl shook her head.

"Are your parents Shinigamis then?"

The girl shook her head again.

Chiaki raises a brow. '_This is impossible. She IS giving off Reiatsu._'

"Never mind then." Chiaki decides that this is getting nowhere. She will have it investigated after the mission. "For now just stay here and don't go anywhere."

For around thirty minutes, Chiaki had been staring into the woods, but there was still no sign of any of her men. Chiaki is not worried as she hasn't sensed any spike of Reiatsu. She just hopes that someone will report back soon.

The girl was still sitting behind her, or so Chiaki assumed.

"AH! _Oneesan_! Help me!"

Chiaki spun around to look for the little girl and saw her back in the bushes again, unable to get herself out.

"What did I say about not moving?!" Chiaki rush forward, putting out her hand for the girl to hold onto. "Come on now. Grab my hand and get out of there. It's dangerous."

The girl grabbed onto Chiaki's hand, and pulled her towards the bushes instead. "TOO LATE. BIG SISTER." Her force was so great and speed so fast that Chiaki didn't have a chance to react and fell onto the floor.

"Shit. What are you?!" Chiaki shouted at the girl as she tried to stand up, and found the girl now swaying in front of her, a rope like material attached to her head, face without a trace of life.

"GET BACK DOWN." The rope was raised high and went swiping down at Chiaki with the girl's body. Chiaki dodged the attack and Shunpo-ed her way out to the clearings where she could see more clearly, the unknown creature following suit.

When she could finally see the creature, it had a large furry body, feet and hands that resembles that of a bird but much larger in size, the rope she saw attached to the girl's head was actually an extension from the creature's head, from its… "Hollow mask!" At once Chiaki pulled out her sword. "Shimiru," she commanded softly, "Ninjouhime". As the sword started glowing in red.

"GOOD. I'LL HAVE A SHINIGAMI FOR DINNER TONIGHT."

Never in her Shinigami life had she met a Hollow like this. She needs to be extra careful. "I suppose you're guilty of the recent kidnapping cases!"

"GUILTY?" the Hollow started to squeak and laugh, "MY NAME IS GRAND-FISHER. I LURE CHILDREN AND WOMEN AND EAT THEM UP ALIVE. THAT IS HOW I LIVE. WHY SHOULD I BE GUILTY?"

"I'll change my choice of words then." Chiaki prepares to attack. "I'll make you regret right now!"

Chiaki charged forward and tried to strike at Grand-Fisher, but never did she expect a large Hollow like it could have such high-speed.

"SHINIGAMIS NEVER CHANGE, DO THEY? ALWAYS SO ARROGANT, THINKING THAT THEY ARE THE HEROES WHO WILL SAVE THE DAY." Grand-Fisher's voice echoes through the clearing. "WHAT MAKES YOU THE ABSOLUTE GOOD GUYS, AND US HOLLOW, THE BAD ONES EVER SINCE WE'RE BORN?"

"What?" Chiaki pause at her position.

"WE HOLLOWS BECOME WHAT WE ARE, BECAUSE OF THE INCOMPETENCY OF YOU SHINIGAMIS. INSTEAD OF SLAYING US AND HUMLIATING US, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS DO YOUR WORK IN THE REAL WORLD AND BRING MORE POOR SOULS TO THE SOUL SOCIETY?"

Chiaki didn't respond.

Grand-Fisher appeared behind Chiaki out of a sudden and grabbed onto her body. "Let go of me!" Chiaki struggled, but to no avail. She figured she needs a strong binding spell to stop this hollow, and so she started chanting. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six…! Way of Binding Sixty-One… Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six rods of light appeared out of nowhere upon Chiaki's command and strike against Grand-Fisher's body, immobilizing him. Chiaki took this chance to struggle out of Grand-Fisher's hold.

"Hate us. Hate us with all you have, but you cannot change us," Chiaki picks up Ninjoujime from the ground, "as we have our responsibilities."

"RESPONSIBILITIES? WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE THEN, ALLOWING THE WONDERING SOULS TO LIVE IN THE REAL WORLD SO FULL OF DESPAIR AND GRIEVE, AND INVENTUALLY BECOME HOLLOWS? JUST SO YOU COULD SLAY US? HUMILIATE US?"

"Aki!" Aizen's voice called out, followed by the voices of their men. "Fifth Seat Sakamoto!"

"All of you! Get out of here!" Chiaki ordered.

"MAINTAINING THE BALANCE BETWEEN TWO WORLDS. DON'T. MAKE. ME. LAUGH!" Grand-Fisher broke out of the binding spell and charged at Chiaki with high speed. Its large body slamming onto Chiaki and the force sent her flying and crashing into a large boulder.

Aizen rush to where Chiaki landed and stood before Grand-Fisher.

"Way of Destruction Sixty-three! Thunder Roar Cannon!"

A wave of yellow energy was sent towards Grand-Fisher from Aizen's hands. It hit Grand-Fisher on its body, but was not enough to cause anything fatal. Noticing the increase in the Shinigami power size that had it surrounded, Grand-Fisher decided that it should retreat for now and vanished.

"Get the medics! Now!" Aizen ordered some of his men as he went to kneel beside Chiaki's limp body.

* * *

**In the infirmary of Squad Four…**

"How is she Unohana-taichou?" Aizen ask when said captain came out of the ward finally.

The female captain smiled warmly at Aizen, "She's alright Sousuke-kun, just some fractures and scratches. She's awake right now, so if you would like to, go on it."

"Thank you Unohana-taichou!"

Chiaki was up sitting on her bed and staring out the window when Aizen entered her ward. Aizen sighed and approach the bed. "Thank God you're alright."

"Oh, Sousuke." Chiaki turn to look at Aizen.

"Aki… Why were you being careless? With your ability you could have just killed that Hollow right there and then."

"I don't know Sousuke. I don't know what got into me."

There she goes again. One of the many times Aizen thinks that she is trying to get herself killed. "Please," Aizen went forward to sit beside her in her bed and embrace her injured body gently, "don't do that anymore. Your ridiculous, crazy, suicidal acts. My heart is too weak for those."

"I'm sorry Sousuke, but I'm fine, it's not like I was trying to kill myself."

'_As if…_' Aizen thought, as he let out a sigh.

"Sousuke. Why are Hollows the bad guys?"

"Huh?" Aizen was confused by her sudden question.

"Why are we, Shinigami the good guys, slaying Hollows, who are the bad ones? Who fixed that rule? Who gave the definition?"

"It's probably an unspoken rule Aki." Aizen didn't know a better answer. "It's their fate."

"What if… What if one day Hollows are able to evolve and then gain Shinigami powers?"

"What?"

"Hollows who own Zanpakutou, who can perform Soul Burial, just like us! Do you think Soul Society would take them in?"

"I don't know, Aki." Aizen decide to throw questions back at her to avoid answering. "Will you if you are to decide?"

"I guess so, why not? This way there will be less hatred right? And our power and size will increase too. Isn't that a better way to balance the souls and Hollows rather than what we are doing now?"

"Maybe." Aizen gave some thoughts over what she said. "Why not you work hard and become the Commander in charge? Then you can make all the decisions."

"I might!" Chiaki laugh and rest her head on Aizen's shoulders. "You will help me right? If that day comes. We will turn this place into our kingdom!"

"Kingdom?" Aizen raise his brow.

"Well, I figured that's a cooler way to put it," Chiaki shrugs, "than just old plain 'Soul Society'. Cliché isn't it? 'Soul Society'. 'Soul Society'. I don't get how such an old… if I were to put it nicely, 'oriental' place has an English name."

"By then I guess you would have all our uniforms changed into white ones." Aizen pokes at Chiaki's head.

"Yes, I so would! Long white coats! White vest, with velvet red obi! And then we'll have collars on them. High ones. Low cut vest for you though, to show off your muscles so that people won't see you as a nerd anymore."

"Aki, I'm not a ner-"

"And no more glasses for you!"

Aizen sigh and laughed bitterly. He shouldn't have brought up the topic of changing their uniforms into white. Even though he is glad that the roller coaster in Chiaki's mind has once again went up.

She went on and on about building their Kingdom white, and Aizen sitting in his large throne commanding Hollows. After some more discussion, or simply Chiaki letting her imagination run wild and Aizen trying to find sense in them, Chiaki eventually fell asleep on Aizen's shoulders, with a smile still plastered on her face. Aizen was content just looking at that smile of hers.

Balance, was something Chiaki didn't have back in the Sakamoto family.

Balance, was something Chiaki didn't manage to develop in her heart.

Balance, is definitely something that can't be found in Soul Society.

And if there is something that Aizen could do to help Chiaki with her sanity, to keep her mind balance, to keep her alive, to keep her happy and smiling, Aizen would do it.

"I got it Aki..." Aizen planted a small kiss on Chiaki's forehead. "When I gain more power and control, like I said before, I'll work on that idea."

* * *

_**150 years ago – Soul Society.**_

Many years had passed since Aizen became Seventh Seat. He had successfully obtained his Zanpakutou, Kyouka Suigetsu, and is doing very well in his squad. Someone will invite him to become a Vice Captain very soon, and Aizen clearly knows who will do just that in his mind.

"_Kudakero_, Kyouka Suigetsu."

This morning he attended many official showcases of his Zanpakutou from squad to squad where he released and explained it to most of Soul Society, telling them of his water-based Zanpakutou that creates mist which confuses his enemy, making them attack each other. He requested for most of Soul Society to watch how he release his Zanpakutou, even the Kidou and Special Forces, "so as to ensure they don't end up attacking their own men", he claimed. But that was apparently a lie.

He also took up a teaching position for the Calligraphy elective in the academy, so he could "refresh" the students' knowledge of his Zanpakutou as and when needed, before they graduate and enter the Thirteen Protection Squads.

Night has come, and Aizen went to the _Onmitsukidou_, the Special Forces barracks, and stood outside of it. A few nurse from the Fourth Squad Infirmary suddenly appeared in front of him right after he released his Zanpakutou.

"Now go and do a good job."

Aizen smiled to himself under the moon that night, amused by the stupidity of Soul Society.

* * *

**In the Captain Office of Squad Five…**

"Thank you Hirako-taichou! Sempai! Shinji my first love!" Chiaki went up to hug Shinji. "Thank you for appointing Sousuke!"

"Wow, Sousuke means so much to you that you could betray yourself and call me your first love? Tch. You know I'm weak when it comes to you, first love. He's acting pretty weird lately. I just want to keep him at arm's length to make sure he's not planning something funny. If he is I'll shove that water-based Zanpakutou of his up his ass immediately." Shinji paused for a bit before he continued. "You sure you don't need a promotion too? I could always appeal again to that old fart yannoe"

"You know I don't care about promotions anymore." Chiaki beams, tightening her hug, "I gave up. As long as Sousuke is doing well, I don't care."

Shinji wanted to touch Chiaki's waist when there was a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes because he knew just who stood behind that door. "Whoever the hell is there, I'm busy with my first love here, don't disturb! Get lost and never come back."

"Newly appointed Aizen Sousuke-fukutaichou, reporting to you sir."

"Guess what, you're fired!" Shinji wrapped his hands around Chiaki, holding her in place. "For disrupting your superior… during an important mission!"

"Hirako-taichou," Aizen spoke again from behind the door, "please don't spend office hour disturbing your subordinates, especially the ones who are already attached."

"Hirako-taichou, Aizen-fukutaichou is getting angry. Please let go of me."

"You're so troublesome Sousuke." Shinji still hasn't let go of Chiaki. "Come in."

When Aizen entered the Fifth Squad Captain's office and saw his Taichou had his arms around his lover while making silly faces at him, Aizen rushed forward. "Hirako-taichou! Please don't do that. Let go of her."

Shinji ignored Aizen's comment and continued with making silly faces, sticking his tongue out at Aizen, the ones he always made to provoke Sarugaki Hiyori-fukutaichou.

Aizen sighed. "Just ten seconds more, Hirako-taichou. And please don't let our men see you making that face."

* * *

**Near the gates of Squad Five…**

The two finally had a chance to go on a date ever since there was a reshuffle of manpower in Soul Society. Chiaki figured Aizen was busy, but with what she doesn't know. It's not like he had to help out with the reshuffling.

"Ne Sousuke, what are you up to lately? We hardly spend time together anymore."

"I'm sorry Aki", Aizen gave Chiaki a peck on her cheek, "Just some things I had to settle. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Hm…" Chiaki wasn't satisfied with his answer, but decides that she should shrug it off anyway. She won't let it get in their way on a date.

"Where are you bringing me?"

"You'll see."

They were walking hand in hand when suddenly a group of men dressed in black surrounded them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Chiaki recognizes them as the Executive Militia from the Onmitsukidou.

Aizen pushed Chiaki to his back, as if to protect her from these men. "What do you want?"

"Squad Five Fifth Seat, Sakamoto Chiaki, you're under arrest for planning an overthrow and putting Soul Society in extreme danger."

"That's impossible!" Aizen hide Chiaki in his arms. "Please, there must be some misunderstanding going on!"

"Aizen-fukutaichou," one of the men stepped forward, "we need to bring Sakamoto Chiaki to the Detention Unit. Please be cooperative and hand her over, if not we will have no choice but to use force."

"Sousuke, let go. You're going to get hurt." Chiaki whispered to Aizen.

"But Aki, I can't just let you go with them."

"I'll be alright, I did nothing wrong, so everything will be alright once the misunderstanding is cleared."

"No Ak-"

"Sorry Sousuke. Way of Binding One," Chiaki whisper again. "Restrain."

Aizen went paralyzed and had to let go of Chiaki. Chiaki turned around to face the men surrounding her. As the men raised their weapons at her, prepare for her to attack.

"Don't move!"

"Don't worry, I won't." She raised both her hands to chest level. "Now let's get this over and done with."

A few men stepped forward and restrained Chiaki's arms, as they all Shunpo away to the Detention Unit, leaving Aizen alone on the ground, still unable to move.

'_I'm sorry Aki, but that's for the best. This is the only way to ensure your safety and survival until I gain success and get you out to the Heavens._'

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Aizen finally made his move! From now on things will be fast-forwarded. This series is not a long one after all. I'm already on my "way" to ending it. I mean, write the ending, not ending it halfway. XD

I have a huge project at school so I need to write as much as possible whenever I have the time. But it is not a reason why this series is short. I planned it to be short right from the beginning. And actually this is already longer than I expected it to be.

I'm really glad that there are people who enjoys this. So please continue to support Petals Rain till the end. :D If not Chiaki would go crazy at you.

Will be waiting for more comments!


	9. Chapter 9: Close your eyes and sleep

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thank you, vivalavintage, for adding Petals Rain as your favorite. :D

Yuki chan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. :D

Yuzuki0429: Yes, because I think flashbacks are good ways to tell the readers the real side of the characters. We're going back to the present soon! Do stay tune for that. :D

MysticBreez: Thanks! I'll try to balance it more. Maybe I will update slower, but I'll still do it regularly. :D

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

****

Chapter 9 – Looking back [V]: Gently close your eyes and sleep my lady, you are not going to miss anything.

**Back in the Captain Office of Squad Five…**

"What do you mean arrested?!" Ukitake slammed his fist onto the tea table as he goes into a coughing fit.

"Calm down, Ukitake." Kyouraku pat his friend on his back. "I think we need to talk to Yama-Jii on this."

"Please Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou." Aizen was on his knees, begging, "You have to help Aki."

"You sure you don't know a thing eh, Sousuke?" Shinji stared at his fukutaichou from the doorway, looking down at his begging form, sarcasm in his tone. "Weren't you with her most of the time? Huh?"

"I'm sorry Hirako-taichou, but I really don't know what happened. I'm so sorry everyone. I should have taken better care of her."

Ukitake sighed. "It's not your fault Sousuke-kun. Kyouraku, let's go see Genryuusai-sensei now. We need to get Aki out as soon as possible."

* * *

**In the Detention Unit…**

"Corps Commander! We have arrested Sakamoto Chiaki."

Urahara Kisuke had his face flat on his desk, asleep, when his men came back with the suspect and surprised him with the red hair suspect now in their hands.

"Woo that's very efficient of you guys! Thank you!" he smiled sheepishly and went forward to stand in front of Chiaki.

"Hm…" He inspected her for awhile. "Leave her Zanpakutou in the holding area and wait outside for further instructions. I'll calls you guys if I need help."

"Yes sir."

After the men who captured Chiaki left, Urahara let out a sighed. "I thought they would take awhile longer so I could take a nap, since I heard you're a good fighter." Urahara bent his knees a little to be on eye-level with Chiaki. "I'm Urahara Kisuke, Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Nice to meet you!"

"I think you should know my name…" Chiaki shifted her gaze from Urahara to the floor. "You look like a nice person, but I can't actually say I'm very pleased to be meeting you here…"

"Ah, that's a little sad isn't it? You look nice too. But those bold things you said a few years ago cannot be taken lightly."

"Bold things? Wait, I'm sure there's some misunderstanding here Urahara-san. Plus, who would remember what is said years ago?"

"On the night of the Zanpakutou showcase ceremony last week, a few medical staff from the Squad Four infirmary came to us and reported what they heard from you a few years ago, things about allowing Hollows to attain Shinigami powers, creating a kingdom of your own, and overthrowing Soul Society?"

Chiaki was trying hard to recall if she ever said those things.

"Of course, a few nurses won't be able to prove what you did, especially for something that was said years ago. So we gathered a few of the Squad Five men and asked if they remembered what happened exactly on that day, why were you in the infirmary..."

"Was it… the day of the Menos attack at District… forty-one?"

"Hey you remembered Sakamoto-san!" Urahara brightened up. "So so, your men from Squad Five said that after they had completed their missions, they went back to report to you only to find you face to face with a Hollow, a Hollow that spoke. What was said, they don't know, but you weren't fighting the Hollow. With your abilities that is said to be nearly on par with a captain, you should had been able to slay the Hollow successfully. But you stayed still and got attacked. It was Aizen Sousuke, the Seventh Seat back then who attacked the Hollow instead. So far so good?"

Chiaki nodded.

"After that you were sent to the infirmary. And I believe it was at that point where you mentioned about over-throwing Soul Society together with the Hollows."

"I admit what you have said up till now is true, but never had I ever said the word 'overthrow', I swear Urahara-san!"

"It's no use Sakamoto-san. I'm sorry to say but whether you had mentioned the word 'overthrow' or not, the meaning behind what you've said will stay the same. They still pose the same threat to Soul Society."

"I wasn't being serious Urahara-san… You should understand that it's not even possible for what I've said to really happen."

Urahara sighed again and pat Chiaki on her shoulders. "Sakamoto-san, you have to understand that in this world there's nothing that is ridiculous or impossible. Do you know even cats could talk?"

Chiaki gasps and look up at Urahara, face full of shocked. '_Wasn't those words what I said to Sousuke? This person knows Yoruichi-san! Maybe she can help me!_'

"Hey, don't look so shock. Believe me, cats do talk. Ah never mind, let's get back to the topic." Urahara cleared his throat. "Our other concern now is… there must be someone who was with you in the infirmary who you had that conversation with, right?"

'_Sousuke… No, I can't let them get Sousuke!_'

"Sadly, the nurses just have to miss the best part and forgot who was there with you. So we investigated on the data of a few of your close friends." Urahara went to pick up a folder. "Let's see… Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Hirako-taichou… wow you're something! So many captains on the list! And some of your comrades from Squad Five like..."

'_Please no…_'

"Aizen Sousuke. Yup." Urahara finishes his previous sentence.

Chiaki heart sank.

"But somehow, our investigators found that they all have alibi in their data to prove that they weren't in the infirmary with you that night, each and every one of them, without even the need for an interrogation!"

'_What…? Even Sousuke? How…?_' Chiaki was relieved, but how Sousuke managed to get his alibi was a mystery to Chiaki. She decided that she should be thankful he somehow managed to escape from this though.

"We checked the database for the attendance of a captains' meeting that very night, and all of them were present, so they can't be with you that night. So Sakamoto-san, I'll have to ask you this. Who did you have the conversation with that very night?"

Chiaki tried to think of something that would work. Something that will not be linked to Sousuke ever again.

"I did talk to somebody about it. But… "

"But?"

"It's not here, Urahara-san. Ninjouhime. She's not here. Please don't hurt her."

"Ninjou…hime?"

* * *

**In the Captain Commander's Office…**

"Genryuusai-sensei! You should know Sakamoto-san. She wouldn't plan something like this."

"He's right Yama-Jii, you sure there's no misunderstanding? A person's hearing gets old together with his age…"

"QUIET." Yamamoto-Soutaichou knocks his wooden staff against the floor hard. "Have you forgotten your place just because of a mere Fifth Seat that is not even from your squad?"

A man dressed in black appeared beside the Soutaichou suddenly and passed a message to him through whispers and vanished.

"There are no more reasons for you to speak for Sakamoto now. She has admitted to the charges, but the Detention Unit has found fault in her statement. They will investigate further, but for now she will be detent."

"What…" Ukitake cannot believe what he just heard. "Why Aki?"

* * *

**In the Maggots' Nest…**

Months and months had passed. Chiaki had waited for her execution to come, but it never did.

For such a strong statement she made, the Central 46 will surely want her dead as soon as possible. Each time when Urahara went in for a patrol, she would ask him for any updates, but every time Urahara would shake his head and ask her why she wants to die so much. But it's not like she really wanted to die, it's just weird that she is still living.

The first time Chiaki was brought into the Maggots' Nest by Urahara, she had been very afraid. She wasn't sure what kind of a place it was, and to make matters worse Urahara told her all the prisoners here were deemed dangerous by Soul Society. If it was the usual individual detention cells like what each squad have in their barracks, then she would have felt better. But here in Maggots' Nest, all the prisoners were free to roam around the big area. Some were crying and screaming to be freed every day, some were picking fights every day, while some, like her, will be sitting in one corner, staring into thin air every day.

Every Monday, Urahara would escort her to a room where she is asked to stay still on a bed with her hands and legs cuffed. Nurses would place wires and sensors to her head and body to monitor some data of hers, although she noticed that this equipment seems to be draining her spiritual energy too. And then they will repeat a same set of questions weekly, questions asking if she is seeing things, about having unknown voices talking to her. She would say no every time, but then they would just tell her that "she need not be shy about it", and that they will examine her again next week.

Urahara had been treating her well. Not like she had special privileges, but Urahara would always look out for her, talk to her, and tell her what is going on outside.

"Ukitake-taichou came to visit again, but you know…"

"Permission denied. I know."

"Aizen-san came too, but…" Urahara let out a sigh.

"Permission denied. I know." Chiaki smiled bitterly at Urahara. "I understand Urahara-san, it's okay. It's good enough that you let me know. Thank you. I appreciate it."

Conversations like these will be exchanged for two to three times a week whenever Urahara is on patrol. He will tell her who came and when. Urahara also told her that Ukitake and Kyouraku are trying their best to convince the noble houses, especially the Kuchiki, to help them get Chiaki out. Things like these went on for months, and then years, until one day after five years of imprisonment, when Chiaki was done with her weekly examination, Urahara told her that someone is here to visit.

"I don't know who he is, but seems like he is someone from the Central 46 and my Commander-in-Chief has gave him an OK. So come with me."

She was led to a room in another corner of the Nest, a darker, creepier corner, where individual cells were. "I was told to leave you alone with him. I've checked him myself, he isn't carrying any weapons or dangerous items so rest assure. Follow the lights on the wall and you'll find a room, he is waiting in there. Remember, even though this place is sound proof but still, do not try anything funny Chiaki, I trust you on that. Ukitake-taichou is trying his best to get you out of here, and he is getting some results. This person from Central 46 might be the key person who decides your future, so be good and bear with it, if not Ukitake-taichou's hard work will all be washed down the drain. I'll be back when the duration for his visit is up."

Chiaki nodded, and when Urahara left, she followed the lights and found a room. When she opened the door, she saw a figure dressed in the Council uniform, but who, she didn't recognize.

"Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu_._"

Chiaki was on the brink of tears when she saw Aizen standing right there suddenly with Kyouka Suigetsu in his hand.

"Sou..Sousuke!"

Aizen just smiled at her, and opened his arms wide, signaling Chiaki to come over and give him a hug.

Chiaki was sobbing like a child in Aizen's arms. And all Aizen did was pat her on her head and soothing her on her back.

"How Sousuke? What just happened?" Chiaki asked while sobbing. "They said a member from the Central 46 is here to see me. How did you come in instead? I thought it was impossible."

"Don't bother about it silly." Chuckling, Aizen ruffles Chiaki red hair. "Didn't you once tell me nothing is impossible?"

"But-"

"No buts." Aizen stop Chiaki by putting his finger on her lips. "I brought you something."

Aizen handed Ninjouhime to Chiaki. She was so shock to receive her sword, even though Ninjouhime feels different somehow. "Is this really permitted?"

"I said don't bother about it Aki." He knew Aki would cheer up upon receiving her sword. "I brought someone to meet you too."

Chiaki was expecting someone close, like Ukitake or Shinji, or maybe the member from Central 46 that Urahara told her about. But a pink haired, bespectacled person appeared instead.

"Nice to meet you Sakamoto-sama, I'm Szayel Aporro Granz."

"H-Hi… I'm Sakamoto Chiaki…" Chiaki stepped back a little. This person is giving off a rather weird Reiatsu that is making Chiaki rather uncomfortable. "Sousuke, who is he?"

"Arrancar, Aki, an Arrancar. Something that you wished to happen isn't it?"

"Arrancar?"

Aizen chuckled. "Hollows with their mask removed and gained Shinigami powers Aki. Isn't that great? He even obtained his Zanpakutou."

Chiaki gasp as Szayel showed her Fornicarás, the sword strapped at his side. "Sousuke… What do you plan to do with him?"

Aizen chuckled again. "Aki, have you forgotten the kingdom we promised each other to build? Szayel here will help us achieve that. He is our ally."

Chiaki grabbed onto Aizen's sleeves, "No Sousuke. We can't do that. Look what has happened to me. I don't want you to end up the same! Please, stop before it is too late. I don't want to betray Soul Society. It is my home after all. Ukitake-taichou is helping to get me out, let's leave it to him."

"Don't talk to me about Ukitake, Aki. I've had enough of him trying to mess up my plans." Aizen held onto Chiaki's hand and squeezed tight, "Don't worry. I already have everything planned. All you have to do is trust me. I will get you out of here now, and then I'll bring you to Hueco Mundo, where we'll gather more manpower and get rid of the king so that we could build our new home. This place is not fit to be called your home, it has only brought you pain. Szayel will take good care of you in Hueco Mundo, so you stay there and wait, alright?"

"No Sousuke, please," Chiaki was once again in tears, now begging Aizen, "you will get executed! Forget about the betrayal. Please…"

Aizen sighed. "Calm down Aki. Trust me, everything will be just fine. Since when did you become such a crybaby?" Aizen wipes away a tear from Chiaki's face. "I knew a situation like this would come, that's why I told Szayel to come out with something that might help both of us get through this easier."

Szayel approached Chiaki step by step, a syringe filled with blue liquid in his hand, a smile plastered on his face. "Come on Sakamoto-sama, it won't hurt."

"Back off!" Chiaki unsheathe Ninjouhime, even though she can't release it somehow. "Back off, both of you! Aizen Sousuke, how could you."

"Aizen-sama", Szayel looks to Aizen, "she's not cooperating."

Aizen sighed again, not amused at the situation. "Look Aki, I'm doing this all for you, so please be a good girl and let Szayel give you the jab. It will be over soon."

"Shut up! You ba-" Never did Chiaki expected that Aizen had Shunpo and grabbed her from behind her back, restraining her limbs.

"Aizen Sousuke, let go you bastard!"

"Szayel, be quick, before I reach my limit of endurance with all the insults she is spouting at me."

Szayel went forward and injected the needle into her neck. Chiaki screamed with all her might, hoping someone will come and help her.

"Done, Aizen-sama." Szayel removed the syringe and caressed the injected spot with his gloved fingers. A weird expression was on his face when he found that her neck was perfect. No sign of injection at all.

"Hands off my girl, Szayel. I did not give you permission to do that." Aizen loosen his hold on Chiaki and turned it into a hug instead, "See? It isn't that bad Aki. Now when someone get here hopefully they will get those bleeding hands of yours treated. How many times had I warned you about holding your sword too tightly? Now relax Aki." Holding onto her wrist, Aizen tried to shake Ninjouhime off Chiaki's grab. "For now just stay here until someone finds you."

Chiaki's mind was blank. All the shock was too much for her mind to process. The more Aizen spoke into her ears, the tighter she held onto Ninjouhime.

"Why…?" She managed to say. "Why Sousuke?"

"Because reality is hurtful, Aki." Aizen whispered into her ears. "Reality hurts you so badly. So I want to bring you away from it. Then we could both scatter, and be carried away by the wind, like the petals of cherry blossoms in spring. For now, just gently close your eyes and sleep. You won't miss out on anything. Nothing is worth witnessing from now on."

"Bullshit."

"What?" Aizen raised a brow.

"You and your bullshit!" Chiaki struggled out of Aizen's arms and rushed to the door, trying to escape with her remaining strength.

"Hey!" Szayel went forward to stop Chiaki, but was stopped by Aizen instead.

"Let her be Szayel. Let her run wild, there is no where she could go anyway, she will be fine." Aizen sighed as he recalled how hurt and lost Chiaki looked just a minute ago. He hates it that he was the one who caused it. "We will take our leave for now. Thanks for your hard work. I'll see you in Hueco Mundo soon when things have settled down here. We have plenty of time now, so no rush in killing the King of Hueco Mundo soon."

"Sure, Aizen-sama."

"Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu."

* * *

Chiaki ran to the main cell of the Maggots' Nest where all the prisoners were, Ninjouhime still in her hands.

"Urahara-san! Where is he?! Urahara-san where are you?!"

When the prisoners saw that she has a sword in her hand, all started to panic and broke into chaos.

"She's mad! She's trying to break out of here! She's trying to kill the Commander!"

Chiaki didn't have much time left. The injection is taking effect. She needs to tell Urahara, the only person who believes in her here in Maggots' Nest what Aizen Sousuke is planning before she blacks out. She has to, if not Soul Society would be in danger.

But it was too late, when a few prisoners started attacking her. Ninjouhime had disappeared from Chiaki's hands upon Aizen's withdrawal of Kyouka Suigetsu's hypnosis, and she has no more energy to defend herself.

"What is happening here?" the blonde Commander finally arrived at the cell along with many of the prisoner officers working under him. "Get away from her, NOW!"

Chiaki had already lost her conscious.

"This crazy bitch was trying to kill you Commander!" the prisoners yelled while being held down by the prisoner officers, "She has her Zanpakutou!"

Urahara went over to check on Chiaki who is now on the ground. "Nonsense, her Zanpakutou is in the holding area when I was still there just a minute ago." He recalled seeing it with his own eyes, when he was there to see the member from Central 46 who came to visit Chiaki, out of the Nest. "You guys will be punished for assaulting and maligning her like this. Now bring them away, and get the medics!"

Urahara look at the still form of Chiaki and sighed. "I hope this doesn't affect the decisions they just made Sakamoto-san. Ukitake-taichou had finally succeeded in getting you released. So please hang in there, so that you could at least thank him, and then go back and enjoy your freedom."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Sorry for not updating yesterday! (^_^;) I think I'll slow down for the time being. Maybe an update every 2 days. My apology!


	10. Chapter 10: Petals Shower

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thanks, Kyuubi-Demon, mungedgunther and GrimmyGrimm666, for adding Petals Rain as your favorite and alert!

Yuzuki0429: Thank you! I was rather afraid that chapter.9 was hard to understand.

Mysticbreez: Aizen would do anything to ensure his plan runs well. Evil!

Inuyoshie: Thanks for adding Petals Rain as your favorite! And also for the comment! I'll update regularly don't worry! :D But if you can get them, can I have Aizen's undies? XD

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Petals shower.**

_**In the infirmary…**_

Ukitake had been frequenting the Squad Four barracks much more than he usually does.

One reason being Chiaki hospitalization. And another being Chiaki's condition worrying him sick.

Literally.

For the past one month, Ukitake had been coming over to her ward as long as his duties and illness allowed. He will sit by her bed, hold onto her fragile hand, and talk about many things.

Today is just another one of those days.

"Yo, handsome man. You're early today." Kyouraku greeted Ukitake as he enters the ward. "Any improvement?"

"I just arrived too." Ukitake then sighed and shook his head. How many times had he done that since the day started, he doesn't even know anymore. "And no… No improvement at all."

"Well well that is really troubling. Unohana-san did say that her health seems to be in good condition. Wonder just how long she plans to sleep." Kyouraku shifted his straw hat a little. "Oi, wakey wakey yo Aki-chan. You're getting fat sleeping there for so long."

Ukitake laughed bitterly. "Let's hope saying that might work. She will get so agitated by it."

"Maybe we should get Sousuke-kun to say that instead. The impact's greater. Speaking of Sousuke, where is he? He's usually here when I visit at this hour."

"I'm right here Kyouraku-taichou. Went to spoke to Unohana-taichou and then fetched some water so I'm a little late." Aizen had just entered the ward with a small basin and towel in his hands. "Good afternoon Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou." He went forward to put the basin on the bedside table and soothes Chiaki's hair with his fingers, gently pushing them out of her face and spoke softly to her. "Good afternoon to you too, Aki…"

He soaked the towel in the basin, squeezed the water out, and started cleaning the face of Chiaki, the face that he could stare at forever and not get sick of. When he was finished with her face and wanted to proceed with her hands, Aizen noticed his lover's hands were occupied. They were in Ukitake's hands, and God knows for how long had he been holding onto Chiaki. But Aizen didn't care if it was just five seconds, five minutes or even five hours. He just didn't like that.

"Ukitake-taichou, how is your health?" Aizen tried speaking to Ukitake in his usual calm tone, as he points to Chiaki's hands. "May I?"

"Oh. Oh I-I'm so sorry." Ukitake let go of Chiaki's hand. "Please go ahead. And I'm fine, thank you."

Aizen took Chiaki's hands over and smiled warmly at Ukitake. "Sometimes I think I'm such a failure. Always troubling others to worry about and take care of my girlfriend." Aizen find there was a need to emphasize his possession of Chiaki, as he sighed again and continued, "If not for you Ukitake-taichou, she will still be in the Detention Unit. I wonder who did such a horrible thing to her in there…"

"Don't say that Sousuke-kun. Aki is my best friend and student after all. I know this will be a hard time for you, but please don't give up. I'm sure Aki will wake up soon, and you two could be like before again."

"And you should know that Ukitake is much more compassionate than any of us." Kyouraku added on. "Always caring for others and not taking care of himself." He pats on Ukitake's shoulders. "Right handsome man? Anyway, we should be leaving too."

"Why so early Kyouraku-taichou?" Aizen asks as he place Chiaki's hands onto her sides after he was done wiping them. "You just arrived."

"Yama-Jii asked for us. Probably to talk about Aki-chan."

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Ukitake scratched his head. "We'll update you about it Sousuke-kun."

"Yup, if Yama-Jii decides on something we'll update you. And we better leave you two love birds alone. Just looking at you two makes me so jealous. Maybe I should find Lisa-chan." Kyouraku made a fake crying face. "Oh where's Lisa-chan when I need her. Let's go, Ukitake."

"Good-bye Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou." Aizen bowed down and only straightened himself when he heard the door click shut. He sighed and turned back to look at Chiaki as he settle himself down on the chair Ukitake sat on just awhile ago. It was still warm, and the warmth was making Aizen rather disgusted.

"Do you like it? When Ukitake holds onto your hand like this." Aizen picked up one of Chiaki's hand. "Do you prefer his touch much more than mine now?" Aizen frowns at the thought of her possible answer. "Right now you must be hating whatever I do or say. Do my words irk you?"

With the other hand, Aizen caressed Chiaki's neck, the part where Szayel gave her the injection, even though there was no sign of a jab at all.

"I'm sorry Aki, but you'll have to bear with it. It's all your fault. If you had been a good girl and followed Szayel back to Hueco Mundo, then I won't have to do this. Please forgive me…"

* * *

_**100 years ago – Soul Society.**_

Fifty years had passed, and Chiaki was still in her coma. Her friends had decided that worrying and being depressed wouldn't help at all, and so life had gone back to before. Ukitake and gang still visit her every now and then, but just not as frequent as before. The academy and Seireitei are both getting more established than they ever did, and each year more students are enrolling and graduating, making everyone busier compared to decades ago.

Aizen though, still made sure he visited Chiaki daily. And he had brought along a new friend recently.

Ichimaru Gin, the prodigy who he sees potential in and recruited him to be his Third Seat. He figured that if Gin were to become their ally in the future, then he will have to meet and get to know Chiaki. Gin was very unlike Tousen Kaname, who is loyal, obedient, quiet and hence easy to manipulate. Aizen had to pay extra attention to this child, bringing Gin along with him everywhere, like how Hirako Shinji treated him. Because Gin seems to be able to read just what Aizen has in his mind, and that was something new to Aizen.

"Gin, can you please help me gather some cherry blossoms from the garden into this pouch? Aki likes those a lot."

"Not again. Aizen-fukutaichou, _neechan_ can't even see em'. It's silly."

"It's not Gin. Aki would love you for that. She cannot see but she can smell them, I'm sure. Now be good and go."

"Why not ya bring er' outside?" Gin shrugged. "I dunno. She could get some sunshine shower, or petals shower, since she likes em that much. Adults say it's good fer ya."

Aizen thought about it for a moment. "You wait here while I go talk to Unohana-taichou about it."

When Aizen was away, Gin started poking gently at Chiaki's cheek. "Aren't ya bored sleepin' fer so long? Why not ya wake up and help me wit' my paperwork? Heard ya were da Fifth Seat. A strong one. Da current one's lousy." He then proceeds to twirl Chiaki's red hair with his small, slender fingers. "Yer hair's long again. Didn't Aizen-fukutaichou had someone ta help ya trimmit' recently? Hope he dun do that again tho'. I like it long. It's pwetty."

"I heard my name, Gin." Aizen was suddenly in the ward again, a coat in his hand. "Speaking ill of me behind my back?"

"Ya bet. But too bad Aki-_neechan_ decides ta keep a secret bout'it fer me."

Aizen chuckled and went to lift Chiaki to sitting position and squatted down himself. He uses his body as a support for Chiaki's limping body, as he help Chiaki put on the coat.

Gin was very excited about it. This was something new to him. "So ya bringin' er' out? Can I go, can I go? Pwetty prease!"

When Aizen was done with the coat, he turned around, still squatted, and placed Chiaki's hands over his shoulders as he lifted her up, piggyback style.

"Since this was your suggestion after all, let's go."

Soon, Gin became rather fond of Chiaki. How someone who cannot speak nor move appeals to him, he doesn't know. Maybe it was all the fun stories Aizen shared with him that sparked his interests, or maybe because Aizen tend to look especially loving, kind, gentle and had more patience when he was tending to Chiaki. Even though Chiaki could not move nor could she talk, but Gin knew that as long as he sticks near to Chiaki, Aizen would never punish him for creating troubles. At first Chiaki's ward was just a shelter for Gin to hide in when he was in trouble. But as he grew older, on days when Aizen was held down by work, duties, or simply Shinji's suspicions, he would volunteer to visit Chiaki. And during winters, he even brought her persimmons, even though he clearly understands that she can't eat them.

* * *

_**50 years ago – Soul Society.**_

_****_

In the infirmary...

"_Neechan_! Lookat tis! Lookat tis!" Gin, who had grown very tall and strong over the years, rushed into Chiaki's ward excitedly and patted onto the wooden badge tied to his arm. "I'mma fukutaichou now! And lookat Aizen-taichou! Doesn't he look good wit' da Haori?"

"That's right Aki. I did it. I'm the captain of our squad now. Wonder what took them so long to realize and accept the fact that Hirako Shinji had become history since decades ago." Aizen sat on the edge of the bed. "We're another step closer now. Aren't you proud of me? I know you must be. Oh and your old friend Urahara and former captain Tessai? They seem to be indirectly helping us with our research in the real world too. If you had been awake, you're probably the Kidou Corps' Captain now. Or maybe even Squad Twelve's Captain. The current one, Kurotsuchi Mayuri? He's testing my patience with all the tests he does on you."

"Someone's comin', Aizen-taichou."

"I know. I sensed it too." Aizen smiled. "Your admirer is coming to see you, Aki."

The door opened and Ukitake came in. "Yo Captain." He saluted jokingly.

"Good afternoon Ukitake-taichou." Aizen smiled at him instead of bowing to fake a casual atmosphere.

"Yo Ukitake-taichou." Gin greeted him too, as he stepped to the back so that Ukitake could stand closer to Aizen and Chiaki.

"I haven't been able to congratulate you guys properly for the promotion. So I thought I'll be able to catch you guys here. You both deserve it. Aki and Shinji will be proud of you guys."

"Hopefully." Aizen sighed. "I'm worried I couldn't do a good job like Hirako-taichou did."

At the back, Gin's grin became wider when he heard what Aizen just said. '_Oh Aizen-taichou, ya and ya perfect bullshit_.' He thought.

"Don't worry Sousuke-kun, I'm sure you will perform just as well. Chiaki will be rooting for you too."

Aizen smiled bitterly. "I'm just afraid how she would react, when she wakes up and find that many of her friends are gone."

Ukitake sighed. "She will have to know. Let's hope for the best. I got to go for my routine check-up with Unohana-taichou now. See you later."

"See ya Ukitake-taichou." Gin waves to Ukitake as he exits the room. He waited till Ukitake's Reiatsu had gone further before he continued. "My my Aizen-taichou, ya a scary person."

"I am? I'm honored. Thanks for telling me Gin. I hadn't noticed before. It's all thanks to you."

"Yer too humble Aizen-taichou." Gin chuckled. "Ya scary, wasn't that decided since a century ago?"

"You think I should work harder on that aspect to bring it to an even higher level?"

"Ya bet. There's always room fer improvement."

"Sure. By the way Gin, remember what I said about selecting a few kids to help us out?"

"Hm…" Gin pondered for a moment. "I guess so. Ya have people in mind already?"

"Not yet. But since we will be testing our new 'products' on the first years' upcoming field trip, we can keep our eyes open for potential ones."

"Gotcha."

"One thing though. Never, ever bring them here or tell them about Aki. I don't want her sleep to be disturbed. Ukitake alone is enough."

Years later after Ichimaru Gin had became the captain of Squad Three, both Aizen and Gin had successfully gotten themselves obedient pets as their vice-captains. But the young ones were never told about Chiaki and her past. If it is possible, Aizen would very much like Sakamoto Chiaki to be forgotten by the whole of Soul Society.

* * *

_**2 months ago – Soul Society.**_

"I'll be back soon to fetch you Aki. So be good like you had already been for a hundred and fifty years." Aizen kissed Chiaki on her forehead. "I won't be able to visit you until I've settled things down in Las Noches and destroy most of Soul Society's power. But I'm sure Ukitake would come and talk to you endlessly. Active, cheerful, loving guy, isn't he?"

"Forgive Ukitake-taichou, Aki-_neechan_, I heard old people feels lonely easily, and they just can't stop naggin'."

"Don't be rude Gin. That is what we call being 'fatherly'." Aizen chuckled. "We still need him to take care of Aki for some time. So let's be nice, while we still can."

Gin pretended to pout. "But I was being nice already, Aizen-taichou."

"We have to go now Aki. Let's get going Gin. We can't possibly let the Central 46 wait for too long. And I can't wait to see my dead body too."

"Hinamori-chan would be so depressed. Her face would be priceless!"

"Thanks for reminding me Gin. I can't wait to see that poor child's face as well. See you soon, Aki."

"Be right back! _Neechan_!"

Things became a huge mess ever since that day, much to Aizen's amusement. Ryoka had intruded into Soul Society, and Aizen's 'death' only added on to the panic everyone was feeling. Ukitake was so shock about Aizen's death. How could he ever tell Chiaki about it? The more he thought about it, the further his illness worsened. Then there was Kuchiki Rukia's execution being brought forward, that didn't help either.

Despite the problems all coming to him at once, he still decided that he should help Rukia. Following what your instincts and morals think is right, protecting your students and subordinates. Those were the things he had learnt from Chiaki over all these years. If he succeeds in helping Rukia, he shall finally tell Chiaki about Aizen's death. Even though Chiaki can't hear it, but simply having to face her and tell her about Aizen's death is a hard thing to do.

But then that moment never came. Ukitake had successfully stopped Rukia's execution, but what followed was Aizen, Gin and Tousen's confrontation about their plans. Ukitake realized that he is now in a new situation instead. If Aizen died because he was protecting Soul Society, then Chiaki would still be proud of what he did. But right now, how is he going to tell Chiaki that Aizen is planning to overthrow Soul Society? And on top of that, how could he ever tell that to Chiaki, who is now in her bed, staring at him and smiling?

Yes, after one hundred and fifty years, Sakamoto Chiaki is finally awake, to everyone's surprise. Even she herself was rather surprised about it.

Ukitake had been hoping to see that very smile again since a hundred and fifty years ago. But right now when Chiaki is awake and doing just that, he became lost at what to do. Ukitake thought he would let Chiaki adapt and recover more before he tells her what had gone on recently, and two days had passed since then.

Chiaki on the other hand, had guessed that Aizen must have already either made his move, or he had been caught and executed. Since there was no sign of Aizen or any traces of his Reiatsu. No one has mentioned about Aizen to her as well.

"Ukitake-taichou…" Chiaki called softly, now lying on her side, facing Ukitake. "Where is Sousuke…?"

Ukitake was shocked at how suddenly Chiaki raised this question. "Aizen… He…" He took in a deep breath. "Aki, promise me that you'll remain calm as I tell you what had happened, okay?"

Chiaki nodded softly. She had prepared for the worse ever since she woke up.

"Aizen… Together with two other captains that you hadn't met before, had betrayed Soul Society. They are planning to overthrow Soul Society and the King, Aki. Saying that he would become God himself..."

"Oh." Was all Chiaki said. She had no expression on her face. No sadness, no fear. She was just staring blankly at Ukitake, accepting what was thrown at her.

"I'm sorry Aki, I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault, Ukitake-taichou."

"Why are you so calm?" Ukitake was feeling very uncomfortable about Chiaki's overly calm reaction.

"Well, you told me to stay calm." Chiaki laughed bitterly, as she turns to lie on her back, now staring at the ceiling. "What kind of reactions did you expected me to give?"

"Cry Aki. If you're sad, cry. Scream, shout, if you're angry."

"Not now Ukitake-taichou… Not now…" Chiaki sighed and said, covering her eyes with her arms, what she always do when she is troubled and wants to be shielded from reality. "My brain's not working right. I can't think… So don't make me… please."

Maybe Aki wasn't sad, maybe she wasn't angry, she can't decide.

But she knows she's hurt.

Deeply.

Because it is painful. Her heart was full of pain. She wasn't able to stop Aizen back then, and now that Aizen had made his move, what should be the right reaction to that? She doesn't know anymore. Aizen had spoilt her and made her forgot what pain was, how being hurt felt like. Aizen protected her from everything, gave her everything. And then now when everything was suddenly snatched away from her by the same person, she became lost.

She became empty.

She had fallen down from the Heavens, and landed in a painful way. She concluded that Heaven isn't somewhere unreachable. It's just that she had indulged in it too much, that she lost her way.

She lost her way, in the Heaven. The Heaven Aizen Sousuke led her to.

"Ukitake-taichou…"

"I'm sorry Aki."

"Stop apologizing, please."

"Then how can I help? Tell me... I want to help…"

Help? Does she need that? Can she be helped? Chiaki wondered for a moment. In this pathetic state, she wonders who could still help her.

"I don't know Ukitake-taichou…" Chiaki removes her arm from her face and held onto Ukitake's hand. "But right now… just stay here with me. Just stay, like this."

Ukitake hands were cold. Very cold. Probably due to the weather. It's mid-winter after all. But that was what Chiaki needed. The coldness that reminded her that she is still alive, reminded her that someone is still there for her. And reminded her that she still have someone that she needs to protect.

* * *

A month went passed since Chiaki woke up from her coma. Winter is coming to an end, and spring is coming soon. Ukitake knows Chiaki would love to get out of this lifeless place and go enjoy her favorite season. He wants Chiaki to freshen herself up. And so Unohana had finally released her from the infirmary upon Ukitake's request. Chiaki had been very cheerful, just like she was a hundred and fifty years ago, and Ukitake is very glad about it. He did not like it when Chiaki had became respectful to him after her demotion long, long ago. Now that Chiaki could finally talk to him again like a friend would, he will try his best to maintain this relation, even though Chiaki still addresses him as Ukitake-taichou, rather than Juushirou-dono, which he prefers so much more.

Everyone who knows Chiaki was surprised at how fast she healed and adapted. Not physically wise, but more of psychologically. She is healing so well that some people feels that she is faking it and that she probably chose not to face reality. Her body was still a little weak due to the lack of movement in her muscles all these years, but those were nothing much of a problem to her.

One little problem though, is where could she go now? Is she still a Shinigami? Still a prisoner of Maggots' Nest? Or still the Fifth Seat of Squad Five?

'_Shit. All these stupid problems when I could finally get out of here._'

"Yo Aki. I see you're all ready to leave." Ukitake was at the doorway, smiling at her. A weird, long, green bag in his hand.

"Oh Ukitake-taichou. I am, but I have one silly, or maybe not, question."

"What is it Aki?" Ukitake tilted his head.

"So what am I now?"

"Huh?" Ukitake raised his eyebrow.

"So do I go back to be jailed in Maggots' Nest? Do I go back to Squad Five? What is my status now? Where do I go? What do I do? Will I-"

"Hey you said one question!"

"Opps."

"Well, Genryuusai-Sensei had a discussion with us-"

"Wow, he? Open to discussion?" Chiaki rolled her eyes. "That's new."

"Aki…" Ukitake sighed.

"Fine! I got it, I got it. Hey relax!"

"As you know, manpower here in Soul Society, especially captaincy wise, is very weak right now. So he actually nominated you to become the captain of Squad Five." Chiaki opened her mouth to say something when Ukitake stopped her. "No, listen to me first Aki. I knew you would definitely reject this offer, even though I very well wished you would accept. So… I thought I'll persuade Genryuusai-Sensei to allow you to do something you enjoy, before you… maybe… change your mind?" Ukitake smiled and shrugged.

"Something I enjoy? Am I on endless full-pay leave? I'll gladly do it!"

"You wish Aki. It's teach. Aki. Teach Kidou. You liked that job didn't you? So I figured you will be happy with a teaching position. Plus teaching uses less energy than running Shinigami errands and missions. It's better for you. And you will get a personal room at the teacher's dorm block."

"Really?!" Chiaki's eyes were sparkling. "Did he agree? Did he?"

"Yes. But he added something else."

"Oh I don't care if he wants me to clean the toilets, as long as I can teach."

"Not that Aki. Something much bigger. You're assigned to be the Head of Kidou Department in the academy!"

"Erm, wow? You mean… Soul Society is that deprived of manpower?"

"Aki! Stop fooling around!" Ukitake crossed his arms. "So do you want to do it or not?"

"Of course I do! Pay raise. My personal room. And I get to teach. What's more perfect?"

Ukitake was surprise at how easy Chiaki accepted the offer.

"But before you start though, you will be staying at _Ugendo_ for this week until spring officially comes and the school term starts. Until then I'll bring you around and update you on many things. Though we won't have time for you to meet and get to know everybody, but at least I can _supervise_ you."

It was Chiaki who raised her eyebrow this time. "Was there a need to emphasize? You know I can't do much right now, in this... pathetic state."

"I can't be sure about that Aki. Here you go. It's collecting dust in my room, so I better hand it over to you soon." Ukitake went forward and handed her the green cloth bag. When Chiaki untied the knot, she gasped when she found a new set of Shinigami uniform, as well as Ninjouhime.

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou."

Chiaki traced the red sheath of her sword repeatedly, and recalled who was it who managed to get her out of Maggots' Nest, and now out of the infirmary. Who was it who helped her requested for a teaching position. And who stayed by her side all this while in the infirmary, keeping her company and encouraging her. "Thank you so much… for everything."

"You're welcome." Ukitake ruffles her hair. "Now go get change and let's go."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

_Ugendo_ is where Ukitake stays and recover. His personal chamber that is surrounded by water. Remember the place he slept in when Kiyone and Sentarou first told him about Aizen's death? That's the place.

Writing about Gin was fun! *shrugs* I find this character very intriguing. Maybe if I have a new idea after this series end I'll work on a Gin fic? A-ha-ha!

This is the last chapter of flashbacks. Quite a fast-forward eh? Hope it wasn't too confusing. Next chapter onwards we'll be back to the "real time". Will be waiting for your R&R. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11: Rebirth of two flowers

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

Thank you, dreamerxofxroses and sakuraseason, for adding Petals Rain to your favorites.

Mysticbreez: He sure is. :)

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Rebirth of two flowers.**

_**The present…**_

Spring is over it is mid-summer now. Chiaki had been a captain for almost three months since her appointment during mid-spring. Everything seems to be going on well. She planned a training routine that is suited nicely for her squad, and sometimes even trains them herself since she is an instructor after all. She treats her squad with kindness and fairness, the type that all her old friends had shown and taught her. In return, the squad members are accepting her well, believing that this lady would help them stand up again.

Being a captain and an instructor at the same time sure is tough. Running to both sides in the Seireitei to fulfill her duties is rather strenuous on Chiaki's body. But Chiaki didn't mind, she likes it when she's busy. It gave her no time at all to think about any other thing than just her work.

She is having her day off today. Actually almost the whole Seireitei is. Summer is here and the students at the academy were off for their summer breaks. Plus today is the day for the annual fireworks festival, most people had probably already went to the carnival with their friends and family. The whole place had become exceptionally quiet.

Chiaki recalls the old times. Every year, Aizen would sit on the roof of Squad Five with her and they would watch the fireworks together. While most couples like to visit the carnivals and have fun, those two preferred to be away from the crowds. Their friends didn't mind their absence from the carnivals, because the fireworks festival is a special day after all, and everyone likes to celebrate it with their special someone, in their own special way.

But now, Chiaki is walking alone in Seireitei on this 'supposed to be special' summer afternoon, wondering where she should go. When she stops at a dead-end, Chiaki realized she had come to the very last end of Seireitei, the Thirteenth Squad's barracks. She thought for awhile and tried to feel for Ukitake's Reiatsu before heading in.

"Sakamoto-taichou!" Kiyone and Sentarou both greeted Chiaki as she enters her best friend's barracks.

"You guys, please, just call me Chiaki." Chiaki sighed. "Pretty _yukata_ you both have there, heading to the carnivals?"

"Of course! It's summer after all!" Sentarou replied.

"Where is Juush-… Ukitake-taichou? I guess he is still around?" Chiaki asks as she looks around.

Kiyone and Sentarou giggled a little. "Of course! He's in his office if you're looking for him." They both said in unison. "We have to go now Sakamoto-taichou! See you!"

"It's Chiaki! Bye! Have fun!"

"You too!" They both said in unison again as they exit the barracks.

Chiaki raises her eyebrow. "Me too?" She shrugged and headed for Ukitake's office and found his door closed. "Yo handsome man!" She tries to imitate Kyouraku. "Can I come in?"

There was no response. But Chiaki knows Ukitake is inside, his Reiatsu is there.

"Juushirou-dono? Are you busy? Am I disturbing you?"

Just then she felt Ukitake's Reiatsu spike suddenly and then decreases rapidly, and it is worrying Chiaki. She decided she should just enter anyway. "Juushirou-dono, I'm coming in."

Entering the office, she found Ukitake kneeling on the floor beside his desk, a hand clenching onto his chest. He was sweating all over, and panting hard, sucking in a lot of air out of reflex.

"Juushirou-dono!" Chiaki rushed forward and kneeled in front of him. She started patting onto his back with some force, while the other hand supported his head. "Now calm down Juushirou-dono, stop taking in all the air. Try to cough. Come on, you can do it. Cough! That's what you do best!"

Ukitake tried to muster some strength so that he could cough. After a few times of dry gags, he finally managed to start coughing and out came all the blood that was choking him. Chiaki just stayed there and soothed his back with gentle, light pats while the other hand is cleaning blood off Ukitake's face with the sleeve of her captain's Haori. "Feeling better?"

Ukitake nodded slightly. His breathing was still shallow, irregular and coarse.

"Can you stand? Come, I'll help you get back to Ugendo."

* * *

"Sorry…" Ukitake apologized with his soft, coarse voice, as he look up at Chiaki who is now kneeling beside his futon, gently wiping his face with a warm towel, probably to get the bloodstains off his face.

"For what?"

"I made a mess…" Ukitake raised his hand slightly and tugged at Chiaki's sleeve gently. "Your Haori…"

"I think it's prettier like that, red and white." Chuckling, Chiaki removes her Haori to put it aside, and continued to clean Ukitake's face. "Don't worry about it. I have a spare one back in my room… …Alright, all done!" Chiaki placed the towel back into the small basin, and grabbed another clean, cold towel. She folded it nicely and placed it onto Ukitake's forehead. "Your handsome face is stainless again! You looked like crap just now."

Ukitake said nothing, but just stared at Chiaki.

"Hey, you angry…? Guess I got over the boundaries. Sorry…"

Ukitake shook his head and smiled, as he lightly pats Chiaki on her hand. "Thank you…"

"For what? Saying you looked like crap?" Chiaki puts the back of her hand on Ukitake's cheek, checking his temperature. "Seems like the fever burnt your brain."

"Not that Aki… Thank you… for staying… and helping…"

"If this is called helping then I think I'll need to marry you for a thousand lifetimes to repay all the kindness you've shown me."

"I don't mind… if you want a sick old man like me…" Ukitake chuckles lightly.

"You wish! Now close your eyes and rest. I'll go and get your smelly medicine." Chiaki stood up and made her way to the kitchen while she continued to mumble random things. "Argh, that stinking tea. Wonder how you actually swallow that."

When Chiaki was out of sight, Ukitake sat up slowly and picked up the stained Haori Chiaki left beside his futon. He wanted to have his servants clean it when he realized he had allowed all of them to take a break on this festive day. '_The servants had all gone to have fun at the carnivals…_' He thought. '_Even the servants had gone to the carnivals… Why must I fall sick at this moment? I'm such a...!_'

"Hey! Why are you up?" Chiaki place a small tray beside Ukitake's futon. "_Maa naa_… Here, your smelly tea. Drink it up."

Chiaki holds the cup up to Ukitake's lip, Ukitake just stared into it.

"I know it's terrible, but it's good for you, now stop frowning and drink it up."

"Aki…" Ukitake looks up from the cup. "Can you do me… two favors?"

"Two? Sure."

"Go to that drawer, and get a package in white. Then I'll tell you what to do."

Chiaki walk towards the drawers and got out a white package. "This?"

Ukitake nodded with a smile. "It's a gift for you. Open it up."

"Really?" Chiaki sat back down and opened the package, revealing a white _Yukata_ full of red floral motifs, a red Obi and some hair ornaments. "These are beautiful! Thank you Juushirou-dono!"

"Now, can you please do me the first favor that is to get changed into it?"

"Okay…? Be right back! Now drink your tea while I'm at it!"

When Chiaki came back in her new Yukata, Ukitake nearly choked on his tea.

Stunning.

Too stunning.

Ukitake couldn't help but just stare, especially at Chiaki's neck which is now fully revealed since her red hair is now tied into a bun. Her skin is probably made to be nibbled on.

Ukitake shook that idea off his head and cleared his throat. "You look… beautiful."

"Thanks to you!" Chiaki was beaming with a slight blush on her face. "You have great taste Ukitake-dono. I like it a lot!"

"Now Aki. I want you to go to the carnivals and join Kyouraku and gang. It will be fun."

"Silly." Chiaki sat back down beside Ukitake. "How can I leave you here alone?"

"Please Aki, for my sake." Ukitake squeezed Chiaki's hand gently. "I don't want you to miss such a big festival just because of my coughs. Please... I'll be fine."

Chiaki thought for awhile and sighed. She knows Ukitake will never give it a rest until she agrees to it.

"Alright… But before I leave, I want you to finish the rest of your tea and lay back down to rest."

* * *

After leaving Ugendo, Chiaki did make a trip down to the carnivals. She promised Ukitake after all. Walking down the crowded streets, Chiaki was trying to find the familiar man with pink Haori by picking up his Reiatsu, but it led her out of the crowded places, and to an open space where some other captains and vice-captains were. Including her very own lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. They were sitting on the grass, drinking Sake, eating snacks, chatting and probably waiting for the fireworks.

"Oi! Aki-chan! Over here!" Kyouraku wave to Aki.

"Good evening everyone." Chiaki smiled to each of them, especially warmly at Hinamori, who just looked away.

"Chiaki-san! I'm so glad you're here! You look great today!" Rangiku grabbed onto Chiaki and pulled her towards an empty space beside her. "Come seat with me! Heh-heh! Now drink up! Cheers!"

"Matsumoto, mind your manners. And didn't Unohana-taichou warn us not to force Sakamoto-taichou to drink?" Hitsugaya Toushirou said firmly to Rangiku.

"It's alright Hitsugaya-taichou. But just this one cup Rangiku-san. I wouldn't want Unohana-taichou to be angry."

"See Taichou. Chiaki-san approves. Stop being so grumpy!" Rangiku pouted as she looks to Hinamori, who had been quiet since Chiaki's arrival. "_Ne_, Hinamori-chan, what's wrong? You drunk already?"

Hinamori just shook her head.

"Anyway Aki-chan," Kyouraku takes a sip of his Sake before continuing, "Where is our handsome friend?"

"Handsome is sick, Kyouraku-taichou. When I went to visit him he had an attack, I wanted to stay with him at the Ugendo, but you know that old, stubborn, handsome man." Chiaki laughs bitterly.

"Ah, guess he must have tricked you into wearing this _Yukata_ and nagged at you till you come and join us. Poor dude, he was so excited about today. He must be very disappointed."

"Yes he was, I could tell straight from his face. I guess I'll celebrate it with him some other day." Chiaki looks to the sky, as she finishes her cup of Sake and stand up. "I guess I'll be heading off for now. Enjoy yourselves everyone."

"Leaving so soon Sakamoto-taichou?" Kira look up at Chiaki.

"You're no fun Chiaki-san! Stay!" Rangiku grabbed onto Chiaki.

"I'd love to, but I better not. Next year maybe, give me some time."

"That's right Rangiku-chan." Kyouraku shifted his straw hat, knowing clearly what Chiaki is thinking. "Take care Aki-chan. Don't catch a cold up there."

* * *

Chiaki is now sitting on top of her office's roof, waiting for the fireworks to start. The same roof that she and Aizen spent many summer festivals with.

She wondered if watching the fireworks alone makes any difference compared to watching it with Aizen back then. She guessed not. But when the fireworks started, together with the happy cheers of everyone all over Soul Society watching it, she can't help but allow tears to flow out of her eyes, and then it led her to sobbing.

The feeling of loneliness. How long has it been since she last felt this empty?

She continued sobbing, until she felt a small, curious, careful yet sad Reiatsu behind her. "Sakamoto-taichou…?" The owner of that Reiatsu called out.

Chiaki wipes her tears away quickly and took in a deep breath. "Yes Hinamori-chan? Why are you here?"

"I'm here, to ask you that same question, Sakamoto…taichou. Why didn't you stay? Isn't it lonely to watch it alone? Or… did my presence disturbed you?"

Chiaki shook her head. "Silly. It's not that. I've been watching the fireworks on this roof every year. And loneliness is just something I need to force myself to adapt to."

"Why…?"

"Hinamori-chan, I was too dependent on the people that I love. So when they leave me, it hurts me really badly. I don't want to go through the same thing anymore… It's torturous."

Silence.

"Do you know why people gather together, Hinamori-chan?" When Hinamori didn't answer, Chiaki continued. "Because of their fear of loneliness. Add each individual's fear of loneliness together, and there you go, a gathering. A party, a gathering, they are a consolidated version of a group of lonely people who wants a change in their life. I used to be one of those people, but I cannot do that anymore. I'm spoilt. So I guess I need to be punished. Now run along and get back to your friends, they must be waiting for you. It's windy here, you're going to catch a cold standing there."

Hinamori Shunpo off the roof, only to come back a few minutes later with shawls draped over her shoulders and a tray of tea in her hands. She set the tray down beside Chiaki, and draped one of the shawls over Chiaki's shoulders, covering her upper body and arms. This surprised Chiaki. "Th-thanks."

Hinamori settled herself down at the other side of the tray and poured both of them tea. "Since I heard you can't have Sake, we shall have tea. I'm good at making them… Aizen-taichou used to like it a lot."

"Then it must be good. Sousuke can be quite picky at times."

"Kyouraku-taichou… He shared some stories about you to us just now… You… Were you really that close a friend of Aizen-taichou?"

"Like you said, from my point of view back then, yes. But I can't be sure about him."

"I didn't mean what I said that day. I'm… sorry, I was too ignorant."

"No Hinamori-chan, I'm serious. Sometimes I just don't know what was he thinking. I thought I knew him really well, but I guess it was just me overestimating myself." Chiaki squeezes Hinamori's shoulder gently. "You better not commit the same mistake I did. Admiration, attraction, dependence and understanding, they are all very different things. I learnt it the hard way."

"Will you take part in the winter war? Will you fight Aizen-taichou? Will you… kill him? Like you said! He must have his reasons for betraying Soul Society!"

Chiaki chuckled at her question and sighed, as she tries to think of an answer that will lighten the atmosphere yet not disappoint Hinamori. "If Yamamoto-Soutaichou makes me, I'll go, Hinamori-chan. I'm getting paid for my job, so I better do. You better do too. I don't want any of us to be fired. As for whether I'll kill him or not… Hm… It depends, Hinamori-chan. It depends."

"So… you might kill him after all?"

"If he doesn't kill me first, that is." Chiaki sips on her tea. "Hey, this tastes great!"

"Thanks…" Hinamori paused for a moment. "I guess he might kill me too. He tried to anyway. He might just do it again."

"Hm… If he really does attack my cute fukutaichou…" Chiaki puts her hand back on Hinamori's head. "Then I'll have no choice but to disfigure that nerdy face of his."

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was standing right outside the wing of chambers in the Las Noches, firing different kinds of Kidou high up towards the outside of Aizen's window. "Aizen-taichou!" He shouted out loud so Aizen could hear him. "It's da fireworks festival yo! We dun have those here, so I figured Kidou will produce da same effects. You wanna go to the rooftop? I'll get Harribel-chan ta keep ya company."

Aizen walks to the window and puts his hand out.

"Aizen-taichou! Ya joining in da fun? But fire it up there please, yer hand is facing me!"

Aizen didn't answer as he gathers some Reiatsu to fire a Fire Canon.

"Yoo-hoo! You hear me? Aizen-taich-OUCH! Oi! Watcha doin'!"

Aizen went back to sit on his couch and sighed.

"Aizen-taichou! Ya almost killed me wit sucha strong Fire Canon!" Gin shouted out loud again. "And I said up there! What's wrong? Human calls it PMS I heard. Ya at it, _again_?" Gin emphasized. "But those are fer girls!"

Indeed. Aizen had been very impatient ever since that day he saw Chiaki in Ulquiorra's recollection, and it's driving him insane. But much to Gin's amusement. Like what he did just now, he would tease Aizen with hints of Chiaki whenever he could.

Aizen figured that Chiaki is now an instructor at the academy, judging by what he saw the other day. If the students were to have another field trip, he will have Ulquiorra bring her back to Las Noches.

He had already prepared Chiaki's uniform. A white long coat, high collar, red Obi. He changed his black bed sheets into red, and all the furniture white. Things he believes his future Queen of Las Noches would fancy.

* * *

The next day morning when Chiaki woke up, her head was groggy due to lack of sleep. Hinamori was with her the whole of yesterday night. Or more like, she was keeping Hinamori company instead. It was like Hinamori is deprived of a listening ear. She needs someone who could tolerate it when she mentions Aizen's name endlessly.

Hinamori was bombarding her with questions. Not just Aizen related, but also things like her past, her family, her friends, her likes and dislikes, her Zanpakutou, and even her hair. Chiaki told her as much as she could, but decided to leave all the Aizen parts out, especially when she talked about her past. A part of her wants Hinamori to learn and see the truth about Aizen, yet another part of her feels that she should not disappointed this poor girl further. She decided that she should let Hinamori see the truth herself, especially when this girl is one who needs a lot of convincing before she believes.

"Oh! Good morning Hinamori-chan", Chiaki was shock at Hinamori's presence in the office. "You're early today."

"Good morning, Sakamoto-taichou." Hinamori greeted her with a shy smile.

It isn't weird for vice-captains to report for work earlier than their captains, but ever since the first day Chiaki became Squad Five's Captain, Hinamori hasn't been punctual. Even though she still completes her work on time, but she tried to avoid Chiaki as much as possible.

Yet today is different, Hinamori had arrived earlier than Chiaki. And when Chiaki went to her desk, there were freshly brewed tea, a bowl of Miso and some _Onigiri_ on her table. "Are these… breakfast?" Chiaki didn't know what to say, so she could just ask the obvious. If she could, she would have slapped herself inwardly. '_Of course these are breakfast Sakamoto Chiaki, can't possibly be offerings right?_'

Hinamori nodded. "You don't like Onigiri…?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm just surprised! Thank you Hinamori-chan! They look delicious! Do you mind if I eat them here in the office?"

"Of course not, Sakamoto-taichou. I placed them there just so you can have them before you start working. I heard you skip meals frequently, so…"

Chiaki's heart warms at hearing those words. She was so glad that Hinamori has decided to open up to her slowly.

"Ah…" Chiaki smile sheepishly at her vice-captain. "It's so embarrassing that an old woman like me still needs others to worry about my meals! I'm so sorry! _Saa_… _Itadakimasu!_"

Chiaki took a bite on her Onigiri, face still beaming.

"Oh yes Sakamoto-taichou, Third Seat Kiyone and Sentarou from Squad Thirteen came by earlier with your Haori. They said Ukitake had already made his servants clean it for you."

Chiaki sighed. "That handsome old man really worries too much. I wanted to go retrieve it myself later."

"Actually… I think Ukitake-taichou likes you a lot... He's a kind man, Sakamoto-taichou."

"He is, Hinamori-chan. And yes he likes me a lot. That old guy has a huge crush on me!" Chiaki pretended to draw a huge circle with her hands and then pointed at her own head as she continued. "It's as obvious as fleas on Madarame Ikkaku's bald head."

Hinamori chuckled at her captain's description. "You mean you knew it all along? Then why don't you two get together?"

Chiaki slouched into her chair and shrugged. "_Maa naa_… Maybe I'm selfish. I want things to stay like this between us. Until I have the rights to fall in love again, then I'll allow myself to indulge in his kindness." She sighed and smiled. "But right now… It's better for us to stay as friends. Close friends."

Hinamori just tilted her head, not understanding Chiaki's logic.

"_Maa naa_! You'll understand when you grow older, but hopefully not as long as I took. Speaking of that old man, you mind if I ask you to take over the training this evening so I could go check on him?"

"Sure Sakamoto-taichou! Just leave it to me."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Yukata is a kind of casual summer, kimono-like clothing. It's much thinner and less complicated compare to Kimoni. Onigiri are rice balls, those triangular ones you always see in anime. Itadakimasu is what Japanese say before a meal, meaning "I'll receive", to give thanks to nature's gift.

Aizen's part was short, because I seriously couldn't write a PMS-ing Aizen. PMS-ing Aizen is non-existent, isn't it? XD

Boring chapter, wasn't it? There wasn't any developments here. But it will get better! Waiting for your R&R! :)


	12. Chapter 12: A new challenger

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

xiloveanime01x: Thank you for your comment and for adding Petals Rain to your favorites!

MysticBreez: Rare, isn't it. XD

0o grimmjow schiffer o0: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! Do continue to support! :D

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A new challenger.**

"Aki, be careful!" Ukitake shouted from his room, where the doors were opened, giving him full view to the outside.

He was still feeling a little ill, hence he could only stay in the room, drink his medicine and watch Chiaki as she 'finds her missing summer childhood back', as quoted from the said red hair lady.

"Don't worry Juushirou-dono!" Chiaki was standing in the clearing in front of Ukitake's bedroom, trying her best to light the miniature firework rockets she bought from the market this afternoon. She hasn't done before this when she was a kid, so it was a little challenging for her. She was dressed in the Yukata Ukitake gave her, but let her hair loose because she found it too much work to bun it up nicely. "Ugendo is full of water, it won't catch a fire!"

"But you will! Now, be careful and don't burn yourself. Especially your hair! It's so long!"

"I don't care about my hair. I just hope I don't dirty my Yukata. Woo I got it! I got it!" After the fireworks were lit up, Chiaki ran back to Ukitake's room. "Pretty! Too bad pretty things don't last for long… Have you finished your smelly tea?"

"Almost." Ukitake smiled at her, showing her the inside of his cup.

"Now drink it up, and I'll give you a reward!"

Ukitake gulped down the remaining of his tea while Chiaki pulled out a small lunch box from the basket she brought over and handed it over to Ukitake.

"Food?"

"Uh-huh! Open it up! Ah! The firework's gone. I'll go and light another one. Enjoy your treat!"

Ukitake opened up the small wooden box, and inside sits two small ball of his favorite food, the _Ohagi_. He was rather surprised by it. Knowing clearly no one sells them at this time of the year, it must be handmade by Chiaki. '_Silly girl…_' He thought, smiling to himself. "Aki, everyone must have thought you're crazy, making Ohagi during a hot summer day."

"Well, I'm well-known to be crazy anyway," Chiaki shouted from outside of the room, "doesn't make a difference!"

"And I see you're rather proud of it?" Ukitake asks with his brow raised.

"Well, if I can't avoid it, as well accept it. Learnt that from a wise, old, handsome man!"

Yes, Ukitake taught her that long ago, when Chiaki asked him how he feels about his illness. "If I can't avoid it, as well accept it", was his answer.

"I should stop you from hanging out with Kyouraku, he's teaching you all the bad stuff, like skiving and name calling."

"So you think I need to hang out with the wise, old, handsome man more?" Chiaki chuckled.

"Aki…"

"Oh come on, I was just joking. Now eat your reward!"

Ukitake took a bite out of the Ohagi, and the taste was warming his heart. To be honest the taste itself was pretty normal. Just your usual sweet Ohagi. But it is the effort that Chiaki took to make him his favorite food that is off season, and to come down especially just to compensate him for missing the fireworks festival, that touched Ukitake deeply.

When Chiaki was done lighting up more fireworks, she went back to sit beside Ukitake.

Ukitake was watching her side view and puts Chiaki's hair behind her ears with his fingers, wiping off some sweat from her face with the sleeve of his _Nemaki_. "Look at you, sweating all over."

"Sorry Papa! I'll clean myself up later!" Chiaki beams.

Ukitake sighed. "Don't call me names like those Aki, even though I know you do that because we're close. But I just don't like it when I'm reminded of our age gap. Denial, I know, but I just don't like the feeling of it…"

"I'm sorry, Juushirou-dono…"

"Don't be, Aki. Don't be." Ukitake ruffles Chiaki's hair. His hand was still on the back of Chiaki's head as he shifted himself forward and kissed Chiaki on her lips gently. He then slowly lay down on his side, putting his head on Chiaki's lap. He whispered softly, "Just this once… I apologize for my rude behavior… But just this once…"

Chiaki look down to Ukitake. She was shock, but also worried. "Is something troubling you?"

Ukitake shook his head and smiled.

After a long while of silence, Ukitake finally spoke. "Can you accept me, as a new challenger?"

"Challenger?" Chiaki pushes some of Ukitake's long, white hair out of his face. "In what?"

"Your life, Aki. Your life." Ukitake held onto Chiaki's hand. "If we both survive the upcoming war, Aki, if we could get peace back at Seireitei, I want to take up this challenge. I know you still have feelings towards Aizen... But I don't want to run away from it anymore. I missed my first chance, and now that I get another, I'm not going to let you go anymore. Aizen did not treasure you. He is a foolish man. I won't be greedy to ask you to love me like you did to Aizen, I just want you to be by my side and let me protect you…"

Chiaki just smiled and looked into the night's sky. "You sure you up for the challenge? The first challenger pulled out, he probably had enough of my insanity. You sure you want to date the sick, crazy woman of Gotei Thirteen?"

"Well, I'm sick too. Literally." Ukitake look up at the sky as well. "They say add negative to negative and you get a positive result..."

"Don't talk Math to me. I can't count. I do wizardry."

Ukitake chuckled lightly at her reply. "Don't change the subject, Aki..."

"Then don't talk Aizen Sousuke to me too. He isn't worth the mention on such a beautiful night."

"I… I'm sorry."

Chiaki laughed bitterly, and started patting Ukitake's side gently, like a mother patting her child to sleep.

The only sounds in this quiet night were from the cicadas, the water surrounding them, the occasional rattling of leaves and Chiaki's soft, rhythmic pats on Ukitake's side. It went on for a long while before she continued in a whisper, "I'm scared of you, Juushirou-dono." She spoke softly, afraid that she will alarm Ukitake who has relaxed and regained regular breathing. "You're too kind to me, it's scary. I don't deserve all the kindness you are showing me."

"I don't care you deserve it or not…" Ukitake replies softly while he tries to lift his eyelids, fighting sleep. "I want you to have them… and no one can stop me…"

"Leave them till we end the war, Juushirou-dono. If we both survive this upcoming war, I'll gladly accept them all. But for now, please let us remain as we are."

"I got it, Aki… I'll wait… I've waited for centuries… So I could wait a season or two more as long as I can have you by my side... But please keep your promise..."

"I will, Juushirou-dono…" Chiaki continue patting till Ukitake couldn't fight anymore and allow sleep to take him over. "That is…" she whispered, to the beautiful face that is sleeping peacefully on her lap, and to the quiet summer night. "If we both survive the war…"

* * *

Ever since that day the promise was made, Ukitake and Chiaki remained close, but also remained distant with each other too. The war is approaching, and they can't afford to be distracted by personal matters.

Yamamoto-Soutaichou has asked for a meeting with the captains only, even Hitsugaya-taichou who was in the human world was asked to report back for this meeting.

"The war is approaching." Yamamoto said with his coarse yet firm voice. "And we need to plan ahead. Our enemy is a pesky and cunning one, in case you still have doubts."

"What?" Chiaki raised her eyebrow when she noticed some captains eyeing her. "I was the one who got that information and had a taste of it first hand, kay', _in case you still have doubts_." She emphasized, imitating the tone Soutaichou had.

"Sakamoto-taichou, please behave yourself." Yamamoto cleared his throat before he continued. "The human girl who was with the Substitute Shinigami, her powers are too useful for our enemy. Now that she is captured by them, it is likely that her powers will be made use of, and Soul Society would be in great danger."

"So we strengthen our defense, Yama-Jii?" Kyouraku asks with a yawn.

"On one hand, yes. But on the other, we need to have some of our men on the frontline too. The Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his friends have already travelled to Hueco Mundo on their own accord, to retrieve that human girl. There is a high possibility for Aizen Sousuke to leave many of his subordinates behind to fight them, while he brings the others to collect souls in the real world. Hence I will send four of you to Hueco Mundo, and I expect the four of you to destroy as many of the enemies' manpower as possible."

Zaraki laughed out loud. "So in other word it's a killing spree eh. That's what I do best, so leave the other three out. I'll go myself."

"I will not allow you to destroy my beautiful test samples Zaraki Kenpachi", Kurotsuchi Mayuri said to Zaraki Kenpachi who was standing at the opposite row. "Yamamoto Soutaichou, I volunteer to go instead."

Unohana chuckled suddenly. "If that's the case, then I'm sure there will be many injuries to heal. Yamamoto Soutaichou, I volunteer to go as well. After that is done I'll be back to help out at the real world."

"We now have three volunteers, and we need one more." Yamamoto said, eyeing the others.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia would be glad to have you there." Chiaki smiled at Byakuya, who was in front of her standing in the opposite row, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"We captains do not let personal matters affect our decisions when facing a mission, if that is why you seemed to be eager in going to the real world as the frontline, Sakamoto-taichou."

Ukitake chokes at Byakuya's hints of Aizen Sousuke. And Chiaki just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I was just helping to voice the opinion of a poor young girl. Oh Rukia, I've let you down."

"But if the Soutaichou would like me to be there, then I will." Byakuya turned to the Commander and said.

Chiaki rolled her eyes again and thought, '_What an authentic Kuchiki you have trained Byakuya to become, Ginrei-sama. Oh young Byakuyabo_, _where the hell did you go?!_'

"Yes Sakamoto-taichou?" Byakuya said again in his cold tone. "If you have _any_ constructive idea in mind do share it with us."

"Oh c'mon Kuchiki-taichou, how can _anyone_ be as con-" Chiaki didn't finish her sentence when she heard Ukitake gave a weird cough, probably to signal her to stop. "Alright, forget it. So Yamamoto-Soutaichou, your say?"

"Since we already have four, Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Zaraki Kenpachi, four of you will travel to Hueco Mundo, destroy the remaining Arrancar army, retrieve the human girl and his friends, and we will meet you in the Fake Karakura Town after you are done. Kurotsuchi-taichou, I assume the replica of Karakura Town is done?"

"Why yes of course, it was hard work, but it's finally done."

"Urahara Kisuke has already agreed to help us build the four pillars that will support the fake town, and we need four strong fighters to protect them. I have already selected Vice-captain Kira, Vice-captain Hisagi, Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Yumichika to do the job. The rest of your vice-captains will be supporting you in the battle."

"Yes Sir." All of them said in unison.

"Sakamoto-taichou. I have another task for Squad Five."

Chiaki raised her eyebrow again, sensing something off.

"We will now put all the citizens in Karakura town to sleep, and we will need most of your men to bring them over to Soul Society. After that, Squad Five will be in charge in protecting Soul Society and the citizens from Karakura town."

"Okay, that's a huge responsibility. You sure you want me to do it? I can kill better you know, than taking care of people. A woman who was dumped is one hell of a scary, angry woman."

Chuckling, Kyouraku said, "Couldn't agree more." This earned him an angry glare from Ukitake, who very much hoped that Chiaki would stay in the Seireitei than join in the battle.

"Of course we need your abilities, Sakamoto-taichou." The Soutaichou said. "After making sure that the citizens have settled down, we will need you to join our forces in the Fake Karakura Town. But we still need someone to take care of the Seireitei. So your vice-captain has to stay and protect them, meaning you will have no one to back you up. I trust your abilities, Sakamoto-taichou, to fight without a support, but do you think your vice-captain is able to take up such a huge responsibility?"

"Hinamori-fukutaichou will be a great candidate. She's a strong girl and has matured a lot since the past few months. I trust her very much, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. When the transportation is done, I will join the frontline as soon as possible."

Ukitake sighed to himself, there's no turning back now.

"Very well, then all has been decided." Yamamoto knocked his wooden staff against the floor hard. "This is a big war for Soul Society, and I will not allow any mistakes. Be sure to brief each of your squad clearly. We must win this battle and defeat Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

"But Sakamoto-taichou! Don't you trust my abilities?" Hinamori was near tears when Chiaki told her about their plans after they had finished with transporting the citizens over. It was like the whole Gotei Thirteen has decided to abandon her.

"I trust you, Hinamori-chan." Chiaki bent her kneels a little to meet Hinamori's eyes. "I trust you a lot, and that is why I can easily tell all the captains that I could leave this huge responsibility to you."

"But I have my part to do as well! I need to be there, to protect my squad, to back you up. I'm your lieutenant after all!"

Chiaki remained smiling and ruffled Hinamori's hair. If she wants to convince this girl, she will need some serious coaxing and probably even telling her white lies. "Soul Society is my home, Hinamori-chan, it is where I belong. Is it your's?"

Hinamori nodded.

"It is also home, to the men of our squad, to all the men in the Gotei Thirteen, to all the captains and vice-captains, as well as your friends and my friends. Just like Karakura Town, it is also the home of these innocent citizens. But right now, both parties' home are being threatened, Hinamori-chan. Threatened by Aizen Sousuke."

Hinamori freeze at the mention of Aizen's name.

"Do you want to find out why is he doing all these?"

Hinamori nodded.

"Do you want the old Aizen-taichou back?"

Hinamori paused for a moment, before she bit her lips, looked to the ground and nodded slightly. Chiaki knew her answer, but still asked despite knowing that it is impossible to make Aizen turn back.

"Then the more you must protect Seireitei. If we let him get what he wants, which is to destroy Seireitei, he will be able to proceed further with his plans, and it will be impossible for us to make him turn back, Hinamori-chan. So what we can do is protect what he wants to get his hands on, and not let him have it."

There was a long moment of silence before Hinamori finally spoke. "I got it, Sakamoto-taichou. I understand."

Chiaki was rather surprised at how well Hinamori took it, because to be honest she herself wasn't even sure if what she said made sense. "Thank you Hinamori-chan, for helping me with this responsibility, and also for protecting my home. I will leave for the real world tomorrow afternoon, let's meet up in the morning for one last run through of what you need to look out for, okay?"

Hinamori nodded.

"Now go get plenty of rest, for now just leave this place to me. I'll be in the office, probably until tomorrow morning, if you need me. I'll see you there tomorrow."

And then Hinamori never came. Chiaki was in the office the whole day, busy with planning what her men are required to do and what to look out for. Since night till the next morning, and then afternoon, Chiaki had been working in her office, but Hinamori did not report like she was told to.

She thought that Hinamori was asleep in her room when her Reiatsu disappeared a little, and was hard to pick up. But she suddenly realized she was wrong.

Chiaki stormed down the officers' rooms at the other end of the barracks when she sensed something was wrong. "Hinamori-fukutaichou! Come out at once!"

The other seated officers all came out to check what was happening, when they saw Chiaki storm down their corridor angrily. Hinamori's room was empty. Chiaki need not check, she know she is not in it.

"Where is Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Chiaki asked one of the seated officers.

"I-I have n-no idea Taichou. I saw her going back to her room last night, after that I don't know anymore."

Chiaki sighed. Frustrated at what she believes Hinamori had done.

"I have to go now, to the real world, so listen up Third Seats to Tenth Seats!"

Said officers stood still immediately.

"I'll leave this place to you. The whole of Soul Society. Do a good job, protect your home and people with whatever you have. Get it? Get your individual reports from my desk and make sure to follow it well."

"Yes M'am!"

With that, Chiaki Shunpo off to a clearing where she managed to open her own Senkaimon, something she learnt when she was in the Kidou Corps, and the Soutaichou had allowed her to do this after she was given the special task to transport the citizens of Karakura to Soul Society.

Passing through the Senkaimon without a hell butterfly can be hard work, but for a fast Shinigami, it was easy. Chiaki managed to pass through it much earlier than the expected time, and proceed to follow her comrades' Reiatsu to the battlefield.

While she was dashing through the air towards everybody, a very familiar yet distant Reiatsu hit her. '_Aizen Sousuke…_'. She managed to recognize him. But something was different. This Aizen Sousuke feels much more powerful, dominant, determine and sadly, evil, as compared to the Aizen Sousuke Chiaki once knew so well.

And then there was the Reiatsu of Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku, spiking together with three Hollows, when suddenly the three Hollows' Reiatsu seems to fluctuate together with a large explosion, but only to come back much greater than before.

When Chiaki arrive at the battle, he saw a large fire ball that is emitting the pressure of Ryuujin Jakka. Then there was Hitsugaya Toushirou fighting a blonde female Arrancar, Soifon fighting this old-looking Arrancar, and Kyouraku fighting a male Arrancar with wavy brown hair. Her vice-captain, together with Rangiku, is now facing a gigantic monster-like creature. '_I have to help them with that!_'

Chiaki was ready to go over to Hinamori, when Yamamoto-Soutaichou stopped her.

"I see you have arrived, Sakamoto-taichou. Looks like your vice-captain needs more discipline."

"I am very sorry about that, Soutaichou, I will go get rid of that creature now and send her back to Soul Society."

"I want you to go guard the Joukaku Enjou I created to trap the traitors in with. You know Kidou well, so it shouldn't be a problem to you. Guard it well, and don't let the three traitors escape."

"But Soutaichou!" Chiaki look to the large creature, and saw that the two female vice-captains are now seriously injured, leaving Hisagi alone to fight against it. "They need help! Please…!"

"That is an order! I will ensure their safety. Now go!"

Chiaki nodded reluctantly, and Shunpo over to Joukaku Enjou that Ryuujin Jakka created, the presence of Aizen Sousuke now hitting her hard, as she cast a spell over the large fire ball.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Ohagi is a kind of dessert that Japanese enjoy in spring or autumn. It is a mochi like rice ball, coated with sweet pastes of red beans, sesame or some other sweet toppings. And Nemaki are the home-wear or you can say pajamas version of Yukatas.

Please continue to support Petals Rain! Waiting for your R&R yo! And do make some metal preparations for the upcoming chapters. You might need them? XD


	13. Chapter 13: A brave knight and his lady

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

MysticBreez: Yes he is. D:

0o grimmjow schiffer o0: Thank you! Aizen would say he belongs to nobody. XD

Kiddie-cookie-Chan: Thank you for adding me and Petals Rain as fav! I'm glad you like it.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

**Please take note that this chapter contains some spoilers if you are not a manga reader.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - A brave knight. And his lonely lady.**

"Hya! It's too hot! Too hot! Must Soutaichou-san be so serious?" Gin said with his usual grin, while trapped in Joukaku Enjou. "What should we do? Aizen-taichou. We're gonna miss all da fun!"

"Then we shall do nothing Gin. The battle will end without the need for us to lift our hand. And that's all I can say." Aizen replied Gin with his calm tone.

"Seems like somebody is outside, Aizen-taichou." Tousen said when he notices a new Reiatsu right outside Joukaku Enjou.

"It's Aki-neechan! Aizen-taichou! She came ta meet ya! Ya sure ya don't wanna break outta this damn fire ball?"

"Patience, Gin." Aizen smiled. "She will soon join us in Las Noches. Why the rush?"

"Ya no fun at all. Da reaction ya had when Hinamori-chan appeared was greater than this."

"Because she, I assumed to be dead. But Aki is different. We had expected this to happen, didn't we. And I see we have new guests, Gin."

"_Yare, yare_, why didn't ya fix da number of guests we allowed in, Aizen-taichou."

"The more the merrier, Gin. Therefore I'm calling Wonderweiss over to join in the fun too. And don't you miss Hirako-taichou?"

* * *

The Reiatsu of the large creature, together with the three female Arrancars had disappeared. Yamamoto-Soutaichou had destroyed them all with just a few swings of Ryuujin Jakka.

Chiaki heave a sigh of relief. Now she could focus on her given task. She noticed Kyouraku was taking on a rather strong Arrancar near her, an Arrancar named Stark, or Espada, she heard many of her comrades call them.

Stark has the number one marked on the back of his hand. Together with his strong presence, he must be a very strong Espada. And her subordinate, the girl with light green hair has somehow fused to become one with Stark, and this combination must be even more powerful. She was relieved when Ukitake went to help Kyouraku out. With the two of them paired up, they could never lose now.

A giant Garganta distracted her suddenly, as an enormous creature crawls out from the mouth like structure. And then everything was too sudden, when a childlike Arrancar appears behind Ukitake and impaled him with his hand.

"Juushirou-dono… No…!"

Chiaki was shock when Ukitake went limp and fell downwards to the fake town. Her gaze was stuck at the spot where Ukitake stood. Kyouraku went forward to strike at that childlike Arrancar, but was stopped by Stark's cero, sending him down together with Ukitake.

"Aizen-sama must be tired of the battles," Stark turned his attention to Chiaki, "sending Wonderweiss here to finish you guys off."

Chiaki grabbed onto her Zanpakutou. "Shimiru… Ninjouhime!" Chiaki cried, and Ninjouhime started glowing in blood red. She Shunpo forward to strike at Wonderweiss with high speed. "I'll make you pay!"

Chiaki could not concentrate. She was blinded by anger, and all she did was slashed and slashed repeatedly with all her might. Wonderweiss look as if he was having fun dodging all her attacks, when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Chiaki, grabbing onto her red hair.

Looking through the corner of her eyes, Chiaki noticed that the giant Hollow creature had took in a deep breath, and let it all out at Joukaku Enjou, destroying the fire wall, revealing three people. One she recognizes as Aizen Sousuke, who was also looking straight at her.

She has failed to guard the Joukaku Enjou.

She looked back to the Arrancar who is now in front of her, grabbing onto her hair. Wonderweiss was so amused by her red hair and the glowing Ninjouhime. Even though he was much smaller in size compared to other Arrancars, but he managed to lift Chiaki up by her hair with ease. Chiaki lifted her hand to strike at Wonderweiss, but the attack was once again dodged, and so Wonderweiss strike her back on her face repeatedly, enjoying like it was a game. When Chiaki didn't react, he raised his other hand, and was ready to get rid of Chiaki like a child would do to an old toy, when something dressed in full white gave Wonderweiss a kick in high speed.

"Mashiro-chan!" Chiaki recognizes that lime green hair. A large group of Arrancar Reiatsu appears behind her suddenly, and Chiaki gasp when she turned and saw who was behind her.

"Oi! First love! What are you doing playing around with a kid? Huh? Don't you have a sick old man to retrieve?"

There he was. Hirako Shinji. Standing there, wearing clothing from the real world, hair now short like a young school girl. The others who were said to be missing with him are standing behind him.

"Shinji… Sempai…" Chiaki was shock to see her old friend here.

"Looks like your brain is not totally broken from sleeping, you remembered me eh."

"You're alive!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"And kickin'." Shinji rolled his eyse and continued. "But I'm not sure about Ukitake though. You sure you wanna stay here and not go look for him?"

"Juushirou-dono!" Chiaki's eyes went wide as she looked down to the town and Shunpo with her fastest speed to where Ukitake's Reiatsu is.

'_He must be alive! This small injury can't kill him. Please be alright, Juushirou-dono!_'

When Chiaki found Ukitake, he was trying to stand up. "Juushirou-dono! Are you alright?"

"I guess…" He looks up slowly, a weak smile on his face, but frowns when he saw blood on Chiaki's face. "What happened… to your face…?"

"Don't talk. I'll try to do some simple healing on you now." Chiaki gathered some energy on both her palms and place it near Ukitake's wound when they started glowing.

UKitake's attention was still on her face, he doesn't like it when Chiaki is threatened or attacked. He decides to keep quiet about it though, because he knows Chiaki wouldn't like it. "Where is Kyouraku…? Still up there fighting the Espada…?"

"Probably feigning death in the shadows." Chiaki laugh bitterly. "Don't worry. Lisa-chan will go grope his ass for that."

"Lisa…? You mean…"

"They are alive, Juushirou-dono. Shinji and the others."

* * *

"Now now, any of you want to talk to your former comrades?" Shinji turn to his own kind and asked.

The others shook their heads, only Lisa has gone to where Kyouraku is.

"Hirako Shinji." Yamamoto's voice called out. "Are you here to seek revenge?"

"On Soul Society? Tch." Shinji rolled his eyes. "Couldn't care less. But on Aizen Sousuke? Hell yes."

"So am I right to assume that we're allies?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Oh no no no, obviously not." Shinji wagged his finger from side to side to emphasize his answer. "We are on Kurosaki Ichigo's side, not the Gotei Thirteen. The only thing similar between us is that Aizen Sousuke is our enemy, if that explains anything. Now please excuse us while we kick their asses."

The Vizards all bring forth their Hollow masks, and Shinji went forward to strike at Aizen, where his attack was countered by Tousen Kaname. But when Tousen wanted to follow up with an attack, Komamura Saijin interfered.

"It is good to see you, Hirako-taichou, but I'm afraid I have no time for you. Gin, he's all yours. Now greet Hirako-taichou properly."

"Long time no see, Hirako-taichou. Wanna see how strong I've grown over the years, thanks to your guidance?"

Aizen looked down to where the buildings were, at the direction Chiaki went. He smiled when he sensed Chiaki's Reiatsu, but was annoyed that someone else is with her. _'Ukitake Juushirou…'_

* * *

When Chiaki was back up at the battlefield, supporting Ukitake by her side, Kyouraku was already back in the battle with Stark, and alongside with him are Love and Rose, though they seem to be injured.

"You stay here while I go help Kyouraku-taichou out." Chiaki ordered Ukitake, and gave him a peck on his forehead when she notices how worried Ukitake look. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

She turns to leave, but stop when a shadow and familiar Reiatsu hovers over her.

"Welcome back, Aki. I see you have taken over my position as Squad Five's Captain. That's good to hear. I won't like it if it were to be others. But I see Ukitake has taken over my position too, as your lover? Now that's not a good thing to know. And I don't like it…" Aizen bent down to whisper in Chiaki's ear, "…at all."

Chiaki freezes upon hearing that voice call her name. "Aizen… Sousuke…"

"What were you doing back there when Wonderweiss was threatening to kill you?" Aizen straighten himself. "Why didn't you follow up with your attacks? Trying to get yourself killed again? Now Ukitake, please excuse us." Aizen disappeared from their sight, taking Chiaki with him.

"Seems like everyone is busy, even Ulquiorra. I'll just have to bring you to Las Noches myself now."

"Shut up. Let go."

Aizen sighed. "It's good that you're so lively and energetic, but don't make me use force, Aki my dear."

"Sorry, but I'll take back the permission I gave you to call me Aki. Aizen Sousuke." Chiaki pulled out Ninjouhime and strike at Aizen, with Aizen easily dodging her attack.

"I see you still have no idea of what you are doing when you are handling your sword."

"Shut. Up!"

Aizen pulled out Kyouka Suigetsu, blocking Chiaki's strike. "You forced me to, Aizen Sousuke…"

Aizen puts down his sword, now looking at Chiaki with curiosity.

"Bankai… _Shimitooru, Dai Ninjouteiou_!"

Instead of glowing, Ninjouhime look as if it is furious and on fire with its' red glow. The red glow itself resembles blood, some of them actually dripping down from the blade.

Aizen smiled. "I see. So you do have things you kept me from knowing. So it's called the King of Bloodshed? Sounds scary."

"Everyone has their own secrets, just not as hideous as sneaky traitors like you."

"Come, Aki." Aizen pointed to the sword of Chiaki's. "Show me what that thing can do."

The sky slowly turns red, and from the sky a giant samurai descended. He was dressed in red, hand holding onto a giant blade that resembles Ninjouhime, riding on a black horse.

Aizen chuckled at the sight of it. "So that's your knight? The Great King of Bloodshed that has put you into so much misery?"

Chiaki raises the sword in her hand, and cuts herself deeply on the arm, spreading her blood all over the blade, covering it entirely. "This is how much I want, Dai Ninjouteiou… from him!" Chiaki swings her sword, and the King of Bloodshed, riding his horse, dashed forward. As if imitating his owner's action, he swings his sword and prepares to strike Aizen to get the blood he is now craving.

"Silly." Aizen commented. "_Kudakero_, Kyouka Suigetsu." And upon the release of Kyouka Suigetsu, the King of Bloodshed disappeared. Or at least to Chiaki, it disappeared entirely.

"What…?" Chiaki was speechless. "How…?"

Aizen smirked, and jumped to where the King of Bloodshed previously stood, as he strike down hard at what seems to be just air, yet managing to draw blood.

Landing on his foot again, Aizen deactivates Kyouka Suigetsu with the same command. And it is then, that the King of Bloodshed reappears again, as he slowly falls to the ground and dissipates into spiritual particles, and the sword in Chiaki's hand changes back to its original form.

"Silly Bankai of yours, Aki." Aizen Shunpo to where Chiaki is standing and eyed the arm where she had cut herself. "Even your Bankai is an act of suicidal. You don't need such a weak knight, my queen." He lifted Chiaki's face to meet his. "You have me."

Chiaki was still unable to move due to the shock that her Bankai had been defeated within a blink of an eye. Aizen heard the sound of a blade rattling, and when he look at where the sound came from, he realized the hand Chiaki was holding Ninjouhime with is now trembling, blood dripping down the hilt.

"Again, you're holding onto your sword too tightly Aki. Relax. You always do that when you're angry, and then you end up hurting yourself." Aizen tries to pry open her grab gently. "Your sword will get knock off easily if you hold onto it too tight. How many times had I told you that?"

"It's none… of your business…" Chiaki pushed Aizen away and raised her sword again to strike at him "Why do you even care!"

Aizen sighed as he dodged the attack. "This is getting pointless, Aki. Maybe I should force you to use Kidou instead."

"Make me."

Aizen raised Kyouka Suigetsu and striked at Chiaki, hitting not her but her sword, knocking it far, far away.

The shock that her sword got knock off so easily by Aizen seems to have woke Chiaki up from all the anger that has took her over. As she pant breathlessly and stare at her bleeding hands.

"It's getting crowded here, Aki." Aizen look around at some of his old comrades who are starting to approach them. Namely Ukitake Juushirou. "Way too crowded for you to use your crazy Kidou. You didn't like crowds, or attention."

"I still don't, actually." Chiaki shakes her head and shrugs. "But you know me, always able to attract them all by doing nothing."

"That's true." Aizen nodded while chuckling, "I was always worried that by leaving you alone in Soul Society somebody else would take the opportunity and steal you away from me. You're just too attractive for your own good." Aizen look towards Ukitake's direction when Ukitake wanted to sneak a surprise attack on Aizen, but had apparently failed. "Am I not right, Ukitake?"

Ukitake could say nothing, when suddenly his coughing fit came and hit him hard. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help himself, and definitely not Chiaki. He had always felt useless whenever his sickness get in his way like that. He had always felt frustrated over his sickness when an attack comes to him. But this time, not only is he feeling totally useless and lousy like he always do, he also felt something new. Something name fear, as he look at Aizen who now has Chiaki in his hands.

"Excuse me my old friends," Aizen called out to the captains now surrounding him, "but we need to be left alone. My lady and I."

"Aizen!" Ukitake finally manages to shout, blood dripping from his mouth, hands clenching to his own chest, "Leave her… alone!"

"I'm sorry Ukitake," Aizen turn to look at the sick captain again, smirking, "Since I last met you, you have not improve." He recalls what he said to him on the day he left Soul Society. "Once again you are thinking too highly of yourself. Forcing your way into our picture like that."

Aizen raises his hand and points to Ukitake, "Way of Destruc-"

"Sousuke!" Chiaki rushed forward and grabbed onto Aizen's hand that is holding onto Kyouka Suigetsu, "Please, don't…"

Aizen looks to Chiaki as she pleads with a face so full of sadness, it reminded him of the face Chiaki had when he was putting Chiaki to sleep a hundred and fifty years ago. Chiaki was holding onto him so tight back then, begging him not to go further, just like what she is doing now. The only difference was the sadness. It was much griever back then. "You know I can never say no to you, Aki. I guess I'll just have my Espada do the job for me. And you have finally called me Sousuke. That's nice." Aizen puts his hand down. "But still, we need to talk. We need to be left alone."

Upon being released from Chiaki's hold, Aizen wanted more. He loves this woman. He truly does. He's so devoted to her, that when he was still in Soul Society, comrades tease him about loving a crazy woman. He's so devoted to her, that even Kyouka Suigetsu mocks him for being so loyal. "_A King makes people to be loyal to him. He doesn't become loyal to anybody._" His sword would always tell him. He is that devoted to Chiaki, it's scaring him.

For all his life ever since he met Chiaki, he had been trying to keep reality from hurting Chiaki, trying his best to make her happy, trying his best to help her fulfill her dreams, and many other things.

Through all these he had learnt to be daring, rather than always sticking to the rules. He had learnt to have bigger dreams, rather than being content and staying at one spot. He climbed higher and higher, thinking it would make Chiaki proud.

He eventually went too far, and got himself lost. He had forgotten about one very important thing he had wanted to do since the very beginning, until Chiaki's next remark reminds him of it.

"Sure, but I don't have much energy left. I won't be able to control my power and hold back for long, Sousuke. We might both get hurt."

For all his life, ever since he met Chiaki, he had wanted to keep her safe, to keep her from killing herself despite all the sufferings she went through that challenged her sanity.

But it was too late. There is only one thing he could do now.

"Way of Destruction Ninety" they both called out in unison, "Black Coffin."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Chiaki's Bankai:** _Dai Ninjouteiou_: Shimitooru, Dai Ninjouteiou ( 染み透る、大刃傷帝王) – Stain and pierce right through, Great King of Bloodshed.

Wasn't it weak? How I portrayed Chiaki's Bankai? But you know, Aizen is _**God**_. *rubs nose* XD

Anyway, the reason I told you guys to do mental preparation is because the ending of Petals Rain is near. Very, very near. And I'm starting to feel lonely since this is finishing soon. Ah! (T_T)

BUT ANYWAY! I'll be starting a Byakuya x OC fanfic soon. Oh my, never saw that coming did you. Byakuya? Never did I. XD I wanted it to be Ukitake centric but my ideas flew off halfway. :( I'm so sorry Juushirou-sama!

So please do support it too! It is titled "It's a Noble, Regal Thing", and I guess can be found under my profile? :D


	14. Chapter 14: I’m not here to deceive

I do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I very much hope I did, or at least his Zanpakutou. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.

yuzuki0429: I'm really sad too!

Mysticbreez: Yeah, Aizen is God after all. XD

sakuraseason: Yes the ending is coming right up.

0o grimmjow schiffer o0: I've already written the ending so can't extend it. Sorry. :(

And thanks ..Mexico for adding Petals Rain as your fav.

Thanks guys! For all the comments! To thank you guys and also compensate about this short ending chapter, I've tried to write an Epilogue too. Do check it out. I wrote my messages at the end of the Epilogue too. :)

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format.)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – I'm not here to deceive, but to bring you away from reality.**

Ukitake watch in horror as a double layer of black spiritual particles surrounds Aizen and Chiaki, making them out of sight from him.

"A… Aki!"

Being in Soul Society for such a long time, Ukitake had seen and learnt many high-level spells. Black Coffin was of course one of them. For Kidou specialist, they especially like to cast this spell due to its power and versatility, as one who knows Kidou well could actually control a Black Coffin's intensity. As for others like himself, they avoid this spell as much as possible, for it is dangerous and cruel.

Like right now, never in his two millennium worth of time in Soul Society, had he ever seen such an intense Black Coffin.

He prepares for the spell to take effect, but it didn't happen. Instead the double Black Coffin just sits there, intensifying and radiating strong forces of energy, preventing anyone, even the Soutaichou or the Kidou specialists like Hachi to get near. He wonders what is happening in there. He dare not imagine. He dare not imagine how fatally injured Chiaki would be when the Black Coffin finally vanishes and pierce onto the two. He dare not imagine if Chiaki would even be alive when that happens.

"Aki…" He mumbles to himself while still staring at the big black box. "You will keep our promise right? I kept mine just now and stayed alive… So please be alive…"

All he wishes for now is to see her face again, to see that Chiaki is still alive. He wants the old days back, where Chiaki would visit him in Ugendo on days when he is sick, laugh at how pathetic he looks, and then stay with him and take care of him for as long as he took to recover.

But those are just his wishes. And wishes, as they are natured to be, they might come true, or they might not. And all Ukitake could do was pray.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke. The lord of Las Noches, trapped in his own spell?

Never did Aizen thought that this would happen to him.

To counter Chiaki's spell, all Aizen could do is cast an even greater one to dispel it off. And hopefully he would have enough energy to cast a barrier so strong that it will prevent them from getting hurt.

But Chiaki seems to think otherwise. Instead of keeping her energy maintained, Chiaki is intensifying the Black Coffin she casted bit by bit, forcing Aizen to follow suit.

"To be honest Sousuke," it was Chiaki who started talking, "I never thought I would be stupid enough to be deceived by a nerd like you and get killed in my own spell. But it seems like I did it, again."

Beads of sweat are forming on Aizen's forehead. His own spiritual pressure is beginning to make it a little tough for him to breathe or move freely. Add that onto Chiaki's pressure, he could hardly grab onto his sword properly.

"I'm not here to deceive you, silly" While still controlling the Black Coffin, Aizen said as he gathers some energy to sheath Kyouka Suigetsu and create a yellow barrier around him. He pulled Chiaki into a hug after that is done, and noticed how Chiaki's body is now thin and fragile, unlike the healthy person she was before. Aizen also noticed that she is trembling, probably due to the pressure she is trying to control and withstand. He tugged her even closer. "I never did to begin with, Aki. I just don't want reality to hurt you any further."

Chiaki buries her face into the crook of Aizen's neck. She hates to admit it but, she missed him greatly. She always felt guilty when she misses Aizen's scent, misses Aizen's warmth, misses Aizen's deep soothing voice, misses the comfort he could give her. Because Aizen is now the enemy of Soul Society, because Aizen betrayed her, she has no reason to be missing this person.

"You're destroying my home, the only place I ever regard as home Sousuke. I hate you. How could you do that…?" Chiaki takes in as much of Aizen's scent as possible. It gave her some courage, like back in the old days, and a little energy, as she proceed to grab onto the hilt of Kyouka Suigetsu that was strapped on Aizen's Obi and successfully struggled out of Aizen's hold, much to Aizen's surprise.

"Aki! Don-"

The sound of his sword piercing through his lover's left side of the chest, and the sound of his sword dropping echoes in the head of Aizen Sousuke.

"-but in the end… I lost again. I have failed so many times in my life. Failed Soul Society. Failed my friends. Failed you. Failed me."

"Why… did you do this?" Aizen pulls Chiaki back into his arms. Her blood was staining the white captain's Haori that was once his into a velvet shade of red, like that of her hair. "You're… ridiculous."

"Because it is painful, Sousuke. Everything is so painful… I used to have you help me get over them all the time… But now that I know I can't have you anymore, all the pain is coming back at me… all at once, Sousuke. It's… really painful. I don't want to face them…"

"All the pain will never reach you anymore, Aki. Everything will be over soon, and then I'll be standing in the Heavens…" Aizen tightens her hold, "waiting for you. And then we will build our kingdom. I'll build it white, with a courtyard full of Somei Yoshino. No, I'll plant you a forest of Somei Yoshino! Please Aki…"

Aizen is now angry. Very, very angry. He had always been able to control his emotions and stayed calm no matter what the situation was. But for now he just wants to get out there and get rid of everybody so that he could finally bring Chiaki back to his Kingdom.

"It's okay… Sousuke. I've already been there. The happy times we shared, were like Heavens to me, though we both lost our way. Ju-Just don't lose your way again", Chiaki smiled, "…Thank you... Sousuke… And sorry… for being such a coward…"

'_I'm sorry… Juushirou-dono… You deserve a much better lady than me…_'

Knowing that both of them has finally reached their limit, Chiaki pushes herself out of Aizen's hug and out of the barrier with the last bit of her strength, leaving Aizen alone in the yellow light that was shielding them both, as she releases her spell. Aizen's Black Coffin releases itself too as there were nothing else to dispel. That was the first time, Aizen Sousuke, Lord of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, was caught off guard and could do nothing to help himself.

The double Black Coffin finally disperses. Strong spiritual energy scatters and pierces into Chiaki's body like thousands of black, sharp blades.

Chiaki's tattered body too, scatters into tiny red spiritual particles. So small, they seem to be pink instead, as they flow in the air, along with the wind, like petals rain of the cherry blossoms in spring.

* * *

The sky-colored rain,

fresh from the sky.

The full bloom flower,

fresh in early spring.

They are so far, so near,

so beautiful, they can't possibly be real.

Gently close your eyes and sleep my lady,

you are not going to miss anything.

Stay here and wait for my return,

when I come and bring you to our kingdom.

The pink-colored rain,

a petals shower.

The rebirth of two betrayed flowers.

Red velvety blood,

staining fragile petals.

A new tattered challenger,

trying to fit into the picture.

Bonded fate, scattered destiny.

Here comes the brave knight for his lonely lady.

He is not here to deceive,

but to bring her away from the cruel reality.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Chapter 15 - Epilogue.**

Aizen picked up Kyouka Suigetsu and straighten himself from where he last held Chiaki in his arms, not a single wound on his body due to the barrier.

He is now standing at that very spot alone.

As if he had been alone all along.

As if the person named Sakamoto Chiaki never existed.

Deactivating the shield that has failed on him, he peeled his gaze from where Chiaki's spiritual particles have flown, to where some of the captains were. He look at each of them slowly, and then to his own army.

Barragan is dying, although he wanted to take Aizen with him, but his own ability has killed him before he could even touch Aizen.

He looks to where Stark is, and finds him defeated by Kyouraku, body now falling downwards to the town beneath him.

He then looks to Harribel, who is having a hard time dealing with Hitsugaya Toushirou, Sarugaki Hiyori and Yadomaru Lisa.

Aizen shook his head and sighed, not amused at the fact that he spent so much time gathering his army, yet he himself would most probably be stronger than the whole lot of them. Tightening his fist and smirking, he thought, '_Pathetic… Bunch of pathetic, impudent creatures…_'

Quick stepping to where Gin and Tousen are fighting against Hirako Shinji and Komamura Saijin, he raises his Reiatsu and stops his followers. "That is enough Gin. I've had enough of their nonsense."

Gin looks to Aizen. This is the first time ever in his life to hear Aizen speak in such a manner, to see Aizen put up such a scary smile. Aizen disappears again, only to reappear in front of Harribel, slashing her across the abdomen and shoulders.

"Seems like ya made Aizen-taichou angry, Aki-neechan. He's goin' insane now." Gin sighed. He shifts his gaze from where Harribel and Aizen stood, to the clear blue sky that seems to be twinkling with little specks of pink.

Still wearing his usual grin, Gin whispered into the air. "I haven't even had a chance ta introduce myself ta ya… Neechan. I'm Ichimaru Gin, and I've always wanted ta meet ya… Buh-bye."

After Aizen got rid of the last standing Espada he brought with him, he signaled for his two followers to come over while staring at the Vizards and Shinigami. "Gin, Kaname, let's go."

From a plan to build his own home to an overthrow, Aizen Sousuke had been fighting for many reasons, yet the original reason for him to keep fighting has now vanished. But still, he will continue his battle, he decided. He will fight for one new reason, or you could say one last reason, and that is to revenge his queen.

His lonely flower.

* * *

At the other end of the battlefield, near where Sakamoto Chiaki last stood, a worn warrior's heart is being torn into pieces.

Ukitake's mind was blank. He stared blankly at where he last saw the lady with red hair, the lady who he made a promise with, wondering where she went.

"Aki… You liar…" He chanted, to no one in particular. "You broke the promise… You liar…"

He too, would continue fighting for the same reason like Aizen Sousuke's. That is to revenge, he decided.

* * *

The war will still continue.

For how long?

No one knows.

But maybe, just maybe, that when it ends someday, Sakamoto Chiaki will still be remembered.

Remembered, as the cursed child who was born in the depressing season of autumn, who was born in a pool of blood.

Remembered, as the insane Shinigami who died in the cold season of winter, who was killed in the midst of war by her lover.

Remembered, as the demon who has brought bloodshed to Soul Society, who has brought misery to the people she met, to the people she loved.

And remembered, as the lady who vanished, who turned into tiny specks of pink, like the beautiful petals rain in spring.

* * *

**The End.**

I hope you will read what I am about to say…

Before I end, just want to write some background of why I wrote this story and what I want to say.

We have come to the end of _**Petals Rain**_, my very first fanfiction.

It was a short span of time but I really enjoyed writing this and also thank you, for reading it till the end. Especially **MysticBreez, yuzuki0429 and more (You know who you are! :D) **for all the encouragements! And of course, please tell me about what you think of the ending!

Actually, I first had the urge to write this story because of Aizen Sousuke's character song, "**Hanabira **(Flower [Petal])". It is a beautiful song and I was so impressed by it. Not just because I'm a **Hayami Sho** fan, but because it's like it showed me another side of **Aizen**. I think I'll be very easily affected if **Kyouka Suigetsu** ever exists. Just like **Hinamori**.

Ah, I'm such a fangirl. *facepalm*

If you haven't listen to it before, you could search around (Like on YouTube? But it's titled wrongly as Shinsen on it, (^_^;)), and maybe even listen to it while you read **Petals Rain**, especially the ending. For me I was listening to it the whole time while I wrote this story.

I apologize if the ending was abrupt or too unexpected, but that is really how I planned it to be all along. I wanted something that adds on to the characteristics of **Aizen Sousuke**, but yet don't mess up the real **BLEACH** storylines too much. Like what **Inuyoshie** said, I made Aizen less of an asshole, yet made him more of an asshole at the same time.

I wanted it to be "realistic", probably something that really has the possibility to happen in the **BLEACH **storyline because that will deliver a greater impact. On top of that, in this way **you**,** the reader**, could either continue the story with **your** own imagination, or since the story ended and went back to the real storylines, **you** could even watch/read **BLEACH** like it is a continuation of _**Petals Rain**_! Ha-ha! Okay, I'm thinking too far. Sorry. But to me, a story must have an ending, and the ending should not mark the end of the story. Let the readers decide their own ending, with their own imagination. I think that is the power in writing, than watches visuals.

In _**Petals Rain**_, **Aizen Sousuke** may be OOC to some. Many fanfictions portray **Aizen** as an evil man who is be able to fall in love, yet never fails to see the other party as a mere "plaything" or "tool", and be very cruel to her. So through _**Petals Rain**_ I tried to twist how **Aizen** is normally portrayed and well, although he is sort of the villain here, but his love was the element that made him one. He wasn't a villain in the beginning. You could say **Sakamoto Chiaki** is the "villain" too. Or even Soul Society made them become one. *Shrugs* That is up to how you view it, and I believe different people will have a different conclusion to it.

Like I said in the previous chapters, I've started writing on a Byakuya fic (Find it under my profile!). But maybe I should compensate Juushirou-sama a little and give him some love. Poor dude. And I would love to write something with Gin in it! He is a character that allows a lot of character development just like Aizen-sama. Ha-ha!

But for now, that's all from me! Thank you again! Take care! And for my new Byakuya fic, _yoroshiku ne_!

Jaa!

-- 空色の雨 ．Sora iro no Ame

_yori_.

* * *

Let's not forget our disclaimer!

In the end I still do not own BLEACH, nor Aizen, though I still very much hope I did. Oh, of course I do not own the other characters as well. The only thing I own is my now dead OC here Aki-chan. The rest goes to Kubo Tite, the guy who kind of broke my brain.


End file.
